Hana Kimi Naruto style!
by hinatauzumakimi3
Summary: What!Hinata's going to an all boy's school! How will she hide her enormous boobs? What about her hair? And what about Naruto? Is he falling in l-love with this new b-boy? Gah read and find out! NaruHina slight sasuhina
1. Something Squishy

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**DISCLAIMER NU JITSU**

Yosh! Yosh! YOSH! I've had this story in my mind for quite a while, I'm so happy I can finally write it down and hopefully it will get me out of my writers block. Here I go!!

* * *

Ohayo! My name is Hinata Hyuuga, or is it Hyuuga Hinata? I don't know which way is right? Maybe it's written right to left and that's the right way but there are sometimes when going right isn't always right like when you have to get home and you have to take a left turn. Then the right way is left, but then again if you make a 180 degree turn then right is right and left is wrong. GAH! Why am I thinking about this all of a sudden!? Anyway I'll try to get back on track. You see my goal in life is to become a doctor, it always has been. But going the way I am now- it just seems that I'll never get to my desired path. The road I'm in is currently heading left (or is it right?) Oh what ever!! I am currently going to attend an all girl's school but I just heard that the university I'm aiming for only allows men! NANI!? The principle said they seem sexist so they won't pay any attention to this all girl's school! It depressed me. No matter how many good grades I get, I still wouldn't get accepted. Although….the principle from the all boys school actually invited me to attend. EH!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? Anyway She believes in my potential so….I won't give up either!! But Kami please have mercy on me!

"NANI!?"

Even on the outskirts of town you couldn't hope to avoid perceiving this strident sound. The location being from a seemingly quiet girls quarters at the Hyuuga mansion. But of course it wasn't Hinata who made such a disturbing noise. No, it was none other than her envious best friend Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, you can't really be serious about this!" The pink haired girl continued to stare at her friend who had just fully completely turned into a tomato.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I…well um-"Hinata buried her face in her chest. Sakura's eyes perked up at this action. "I mean even if you do dress up as a guy, how are we going to hide those giant breasts of yours??" She then crossed her arms in victory.

As if it wasn't bad enough, Sakura had to go and mention that! Hinata had mentioned how ashamed she was of how big they had gotten but Sakura still didn't stop mentioning her bra size. "S-Sakura-chan!" she said still a little embarrassed. "They're not that bi-"

"Ohhh, I if had breasts as big as yours, I'm sure I can get any guy's attenti-"

"Sakura!" Hinata was becoming annoyed and it's not an easy thing to do to such a quiet heiress. It was mainly because of the whole crisis and how even her best friend didn't believe she could pull it off. "There's no other way! So please help me look like a boy…!"

Sakura was appalled by her friend's sudden reaction but quietly nodded in response. "Ok…The first thing we have to take care of is your breasts" Squinting, the girl then studied her friend's boobs. "Hmm, it's going to take more than some straps to hide those mountains. But we could try."

The pink haired girl then tried to squeeze Hinata's breasts back with her straps but to no avail. "Kusa, they're smaller but they still look pretty big…" Sakura shook her head all while thinking to herself that it was pointless.

"Please don't give up Sakura-chan! I-I really want to do this."

Sakura again stared at her friend in amazement. _'She really has matured since the first time I met her.'_

"Fine, fine let me see your uniform"

"Hai"

"Ok now put it on, but when you button up your thick suit make sure to stop slightly before your breasts start."

Hinata did what she was told and proceeded to look herself over in the mirror. "Huh? I'm flat! Ne Sakura-chan do I really look like a boy?!" She asked with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"No you still look like a girl, whose trying to hide her breasts." Sakura grinned and then continued. "What about your hair? Are you going to cut it?"

"Eh?!" Hinata jumped at the fact that she had to cut her life's work. She did work hard in making her hair grow this long. She really would cry if she had to cut it all and start all over. Tears had already started forming.

"Uh?!" Sakura noticed her friend's sudden expression. "Um! You don't really have to cut your hair Hinata-chan! I've seen some boys put their hair up in a pony tail! Maybe if we put your hair up in a bun, it won't look so long."

"Huh? Y-you really think that would work Sakura-chan?" Hinata pleaded, drying her tears.

"Of course, now come here." Sakura started brushing Hinata's long hair. She then proceeded to make her hair go up in bun formation. "You know, you're really strong for doing this Hinata-chan…" Hinata took in a second to analyze what Sakura had said. "There you go, done!"

"Uh?...Do I look like a boy now?"

"Not yet" Sakura stretched her arm and placed her hand on a very confused Hinata's scalp and then rubbed her head and messed up her hair. "There, boys are never very clean. Now you look like a very cute boy.

Hinata turned her head away from her friend and stared at herself for a while before smiling. "Hinata, fight!" Sakura encouraged her. (A/N I don't know why Japanese people say that, it's really weird but whatever.)

"Right, Here I go!"

--Konoha's All boys School--

Entering the Konoha's private school for boys, just pass the gate you could see a slim figure moving at a very rapid pace. One could even say this figure was running so fast you could see dust near said person's feet.

"NANI?! WHY?! Why do I have to be late on my first day!?" Hinata mentally screamed _'kusa, why always me?!'_ The heiress was about to run into a tall figure and being as clumsy as our cute Hinata-chan is…She did.

"EEP!" Her head landed on the man's chest and decided to rest in that location for a while. "Itaii…" Hinata then widely opened her eyes and retreated when she found out about her position. "I'm so sorry!!" She bowed continuously.

"Tch…Whatever loser." The onyx eyed boy then turned his back to her and continued to slowly walk away."EH?" Hinata's eyes again went wide. She had never been called that before. Most of the guys she met were always super nice. _'And did that guy just give me a death glare!? Nani? What'd I ever do to him?!'_

She was interrupted out of her thoughts when realization hit her. _'Kusa! I'm going to be late!!'_

--Hinata's Homeroom--

'_Yosh! I finally made it'_ Hinata finally entered through the doors of her class room. As she walked across the aisle she noticed an empty seat next to a snoozing blond. The heiress decided not to wake him and quietly sat down, hoping that the worst was over. A man with grey hair than appeared at the black board.

"Morning class, In case you haven't noticed we have a new student today." The teacher then looked directly at Hinata. Anyone could tell he was smiling under his white mask. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself newcomer?"

'_Nooooo! Why do they always make me do this!? It's not fair…'_ Hinata stood up and nervously tried to stand up straight. "O-Ohayo mina, m-my name is Hina- Hin…? Hai! Hyuuga, Hin."

"Huh? You're really a boy? If it wasn't for your chest I'd say you were a girl, Hah!" A boy with fuzzy brown hair yelled. "His face is cute, that's weird." Another boy murmured.

'_Eh? No, even with my disguise I still look like a girl. I guess I should take it as a compliment. But If I was a real boy that would be an insult so…' _Hinata then lowered her voice and said "Hey! Who you calling a girl?! I'm very manly! What an insult man! Hmph!" On her way back down she noticed the boy she had bumped into earlier was staring right at her. _'Gah! What is he doing here!?'_

"Hmph!" Hinata turned her head to where the voice belonged to. Lavender eyes met blue as she stared into '_the most handsome boy in the world! He's so cute! He looks like he's very energetic too! And his eyes are so dreamy!'_ She blushed a little in front of him.

"That was pretty funny…you even got Sasuke's attention."

"Huh?"

The blond boy then rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, Sorry my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya." He offered his hand to her. Hinata again tried to hide her blush and nervously shook it. When their hands parted Hinata missed his warmth but Naruto just continued talking: "Since you're the new guy, you'll be the one who'll be rooming with me."

'_Wh-what!? I'll be rooming with HIM!? I think I'm going to faint'_

"Hey Hin, after class I'll give you a tour of the school ok?!"

"Ok…" Hinata responded. She could tell this was going to be a long day

--4 hours of no interest later--

"Oi Hin, Are you ready for the tour?"

"EH? Um I- I have to pee!!" Hinata then ran faster than a melon and again left dust in her tracks.

"Little guy sure is fast" Naruto concluded coughing at the dust Hinata had left.

--In Boys restroom--

We find our troubled teen washing her face. "This is all too much! Every time I'm near Naruto-kun my face turns red and what's worse: W-we'll be s-sleeping t-together." Hinata shook her head vigorously, trying to get rid of all the naughty thoughts.

Just then Naruto decided he had to take a piss too. "Ohayo! Hin!"

"AH! Naruto-kun you! Uh…uh…" Hinata then buried her face in her jacket again.

"I don't think I can hold it in much longer" _Unzip._

"Huh? Naruto-kun what do you me-? Ah!" Hinata then turned her head back and closed her eyes. _'It was so big'_

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Hin, curious about his weird actions. "Ha-ha you're really weird Hin, Come and pee with me! We will make a true bond of friendship with our piss!" _'Heh I think Lee's rubbing off on me.'_

"Uh n-no thanks!! I-I d-don't need to go!" Hinata started moving her arms up and down trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Huh? Didn't you say you had to pee a while ago?" Naruto looked at Hin suspiciously. _'What's with this guy?'_ Naruto squinted at Hin until he thought he had an idea of what the problem was. "Oh I see what's going on!"

'_Huh? What! No! He's already figured it out!? It's over!!'_ Hinata put her head down in shame _'All my hard work.'_

"I get it, Hin…After you saw my gigantic dick, you felt ashamed that yours was so small so you didn't dare pee alongside me. Yup…." Naruto nodded agreeing with his conclusion.

Hinata sighed in relief. _'So that's what he thinks, but did he just insult me? Hmm, what would a boy do in this situation?'_

"Oi!! What do you mean my dick is small?! I'll have you know the reason I didn't pee with you was so _you_ wouldn't feel bad about how small _yours_ was! Baka, compared to my dick size yours is nothing!..." The satisfied teen then walked out of the restroom with her head held high.

'_Hm? I think I went too far? I mean why did I say that? Naruto-kun is really big…well I don't think he'll take it to heart.' _Hinata nodded.

Naruto looked down at his put down friend. _'Huh? How can such a pretty boy have a cock bigger than mine? Is mine really that small? Uh…Why do I feel inferior to him all of a sudden…?'_

The blond decided to shake off his thoughts and decided to go along with the tour even if the guy he was with had a bigger penis.

"Heh, um let's go!" Naruto yelled and walked into a room with vending machines, a foosball table, a TV and couches. "This is the social ground in our dorm, you can come here when you want to read magazines or watch TV, it's allowed here."

Hinata thought it looked pretty comfortable and started looking around the room in awe.

"HIN!" Naruto yelled.

"HUH!?" Hinata looked at Naruto as if he was going crazy. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I just haven't properly introduced myself, I am Konoha's soccer prodigy, known as the terrifying unbeatable electric golden flying right foot!" Naruto kicked the air for emphasis which made Hinata a little uncomfortable. "Oh crap that reminds me! I have training today! Uh I gotta go Hin! I'll show where our dorm room is later bye!!" And with that Naruto went sprinting off to the soccer field.

"Um bye…" the lavender eyed girl waved until she decided she would roam around the campus and explore. Hinata stumbled along an empty part of the school, she was walking on the sidewalk and to her left were trees. She wondered why no one was around but decided they were all probably in sports team like Naruto-kun. It was an all boys school after all. She smiled to herself, thinking she could have all this time to herself.

On her way down the path she noticed the rude boy with dark midnight hair from earlier. He was sitting on the grass, his back was to the tree and his eyes were closed. _'Is he sleeping?'_ Hinata asked herself as she walked closer to his location. She sat beside him and leaned closer to check if he was really asleep. Hinata waved her hand in front of his face but to no avail. This boy was out like a light. "Oi! Don't you know you can get a cold sleeping out here?" The girl tried again and shook his shoulder a little to wake him up, she really didn't want him to get sick but he was a very heavy sleeper. _'It's no use…'_ Hinata sighed. It was just in her nature to worry about him so she decided since the wind was coming from where she was sitting she would block the wind for him. She was wearing a sweater so she wouldn't get a cold.

"You know, you're very lucky I found you. You may be mean but that doesn't mean I'll be rude to you." Hinata looked towards the sun and sighed. "Aren't you in any sports? Why would you let such a beautiful day pass you by?..." Hinata mentally scolded herself for talking to a sleeping boy and stopped talking out loud but she was still curious as to why he was here.

The dark haired boy (Sasuke) then leaned closer to Hinata and landed on her shoulder. "AH!..Classmate-san? You're-um?" Hinata gently pushed his head back and made it lean to the other side. This made the emo kid uncomfortable, so much that he missed the soft pillow he had to lean on before and tried to find that special spot again. Sasuke leaned closer to her again only this time it was the force of his whole body weight and he moved to fast causing him to land on top of the small girl.

"AH!" she yelled. Her scream awoken the once sleeping lad and Hinata was face to face with him. They were so close that if either of them had moved they would've k-kissed!(A/n don't worry I'm a true naruhina fan, this won't be sasuhina, he's just there to help her gosh stop nagging on me)

Sasuke made a disgusted face and got up. "Tch…loser." His face was sort of red though but he still looked really mad. He again shot Hinata a death glare and walked away.

Hinata's face was red but she was also frustrated. He didn't have to give her such dirty looks all the time. He was really mean after she even blocked the wind for him. "Hmph!"

"Hey pretty boy!" Sasuke had his face turned to him with the same disgusted look. It made Hinata want to throw up.

"W-what is it?"

"What were you doing just now anyway?" Sasuke walked up a little closer, curious as to this guy's excuse.

"I-I saw you sleeping there and I'd thought you'd get a cold like that so I tried to block off the wind from you…" Hinata said looking at the ground a little ashamed for helping such an ungrateful person.

"Block the wind from me?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, he thought it was the stupidest thing he ever heard. But still… "Why do you care what happens to me?"

"B-Because! You're my classmate! And….even though-even though you're rude to me, you're still a classmate! –Th-that's why….." she started out strong but ended up whispering the last part.

Sasuke stared at him in awe. _'This guy…' _He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his back to him. "Whatever, l-loser." He said before walking away but this time he was quicker than before. _'Why did I stutter? Kusa'_

'_There's something different about him, Hm?'_

Hinata watched him leave until she heard a familiar voice calling to her. "Oi Hin! Let's go home Honey!"

"H-Honey??" Hinata turned red and started getting really nervous. 'Wh-what!'

"Heh! Just kidding! Come on!!" Naruto put his arm around his buddy and gave him a nuggy.

"N-Naruto-k-kun st-stop!" Throughout the dorm you could hear Naruto laughing and Hinata stuttering nervously.

--Naruhina Dorm--

"Home sweet home! Here we are, which bed do you want? Top or bottom?" Naruto asked with a smile. He stretched his arms almost as if he was hugging the room. They both stood infront of a bunk bed positioned next to a window and to it's opposite laid a desk complete with a laptop and a kyuubi plushie. In between the bed and the desk was a very soft carpet and a stool with an alarm clock sitting close to their bed.

"Um, top" Hinata said as she climbed up the latter.

"Ohhhh…" Naruto put his head down in defeat _'I really wanted the top bunk…'_ Naruto then lazily dragged his feet to his second choice._ 'How can I go to sleep knowing that I'm not on top'_ he yawned before he quickly feel asleep. _Zzzzzzzz Snore snore_

'_How can I possibly fall asleep knowing that the boy I like is right below me?' _Hinata whined until she too fell asleep.

--Morning Next Day--

Naruto had just woken up."Ah what a great sleep Huh, Hin? Where'd he go?" Naruto looked around the room but he found no sign of his comrade.

Hinata had woken up early to get her straps on, get dressed and had already arrived at the classroom. _'Can I really live like this every day?'_ she sighed and waited for her fellow classmates to arrive. It was really exhausting.

"Oi, Hin why weren't you sleeping with me, when I woke up?" Naruto yelled a little disapointed as he walked to his seat.

"UH UH….i um" Hinata was blushing but this time it was too noticeable. Naruto had just said something very inappropriate without even noticing it so how could she not!?

"Hin, why are you blushing? you're so weird." Naruto shook his head "Tonight we'll tell scary stories! Ok? Sorry I went to sleep so suddenly, training was just too rough yesterday hehe, but tonight's going to be great!" He smiled to himself.

Hinata giggled at how excited Naruto seemed, Causing almost every boy's attention to be on her. Naruto stared at her wide eyed. "Uh, Nani? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"It's just Hin, just now you sounded like a cute girl. Heh If you weren't a guy, you'd be the type I'd ask out, I like girls who giggle at me like that." Naruto blushed a little at his statement.

"Yeah you're really too cute Hin" Kiba said "still creepy"

'_Naruto-kun would go out with a girl like me?! Yes! But I'm a boy now, so what would a boy do at a time like this?' _"Oi! What do you mean I'm a cute girl!? Take that back! I have to say it again!? that I am very manly!! Hinata hit her chest while saying this. _'Itaii, I hurt my breast'_

"We're sorry Hin! It's just you really look like a girl!" Naruto said trying to convince her, but laughing in the process.

"Hmph! What do I have to do to prove to you all I'm very manly?!"

"Well, how bout a one on one with me in the soccer field?" Naruto smirked as he leaned closer to Hin's face. He loved a friendly competition.

'_With Naruto-kun? Um…'_

"FINE! You're on" Hinata said with certainty.

--After class- Soccer field--

"Are you ready for this Hin?" Naruto asked having the soccer ball under his foot.

"Hai!B-Bring it!"

_' I have to be confident for my identity, I must be strong.'_

The whistle rang and the battle started. Naruto had the ball and shot it at the goal's post.

"GOOOOOOOOOOAL! Yes!" Naruto did a happy dance but then went back to having a serious face.

'_Damn I'm not good at this but I have to try harder!!'_ Hinata got low, like that dance where all the girls get low. Naruto was so amazed by her flexibility he didn't notice she stole the ball from under him and scored. _'yay!'_

"Whoa Hin actually got a goal off Naruto!?" The crowd questioned in awe.

"Kage Bunshin!"

For Hinata it seemed that Naruto was in 9 places at the same time. She was already dehydrated and that was just making it worse.

Naruto was really serious about every game and when it comes to a challenge he won't lose but when he scored another goal he accidentally pushed his arm on Hinata's face. It was too much for the poor girl and she fainted.

"AH! Hin are you alright!? Oh no I went too far! Hin!?"

Sasuke had been watching in the crowds the whole time and when he saw Hin fall, for some reason he wanted to thrust his body towards the field and help him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Why do you care what happens to me?"_

"_B-Because! You're my classmate! And….even though-even though you're rude to me, you're still a classmate! –Th-that's why….."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Kusa!" He didn't want to but his instincts got the better of him and he flung himself onto the field and tried to pick Hin up. But when he tried to grab hold of his chest he felt something soft and squishy. 'Nani, what was that? Is Hin really a guy?' But he ignored it and picked him/her up bridal style since he owed this person.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme? What are you doing with Hin?" Naruto was confused, Sasuke never cared about what happened to a comrade.

"Just shut up loser and help me carry him to the medic office," Sasuke remarked, staring at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

For some odd reason when Sasuke was the one carrying Hin all the way there, He felt his blood boil. _'But why? Hin is a boy so why am I jealous? No I'm probably just mad that Sasuke will get all the credit and gratitude from Hin, Yeah that's it hehe!'_

* * *

Done!! Wow this is the longest chapter! I've ever written! I'm so proud! But I did get lazy towards the end, I rushed a lot of things-like Naruto and Hinata sleeping together! Gah! I'm Sorry But next chapter I'll focus on their relationship! YEAH! Also when Naruto Said Kage bunshin it wasn't a chakra jitsu, He was just really fast so it seemed he was in more places than one. And yeah I got inspiration to right this from the drama Hana KImi so props to them! Also PLEASE REVIEW!! I worked super hard on this and I would like to know what you think, I'm open for suggestions or if you have any questions? I'll answer them if you review!!


	2. Sexual tension

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**DISCLAIMER NU JITSU!**

* * *

_'Nani? Where am I?'_ Hinata brought her delicate hand upon her forehead, realizing it was sore. _'Itaii…'_

"EH!? HIN! You're alive!" Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around the confused figure. Her eyelids blinking, trying to figure out just what was going on? They finally fully opened but as soon as they did she felt like being unconscious all over again. Naruto was so close to her and hugging her saying words like "I was so worried!" It was almost too much for the young girl to take.

Naruto left his embrace and placed his hands on his comrade's shoulders. "Hin! Don't worry, since I'm the one that hurt you-I'm obliged to take care of you for the rest of my life-.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please don't say such things!" Hinata said. she was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment and Naruto saying such caring words to her made her feel even more uneasy.

"Oh Hin you're so loyal to our friendship!" Naruto yelled with tears of joy as he again embraced Hinata, making the young heiress blush in the process.

Sasuke stared at the two _'Does Naruto know Hin's true identity? No…he's too much of a baka to figure it out.'_ Hinata gasped alerting Sasuke; He didn't like the idea of Naruto hugging Hin, it pissed him off but he didn't know why.

Hinata tried to struggle out of Naruto's strong embrace until she noticed the rude kid from before. _'Huh? Why is that classmate here?'_ She also noticed the annoyed glare he was aiming at Naruto. Staring at the two was frustrating him so he turned his eyes away as soon as soon as caught sight of Hinata's gaze.

"All of you who aren't sick please get lost," the school medic said in a casual yet annoyed manner. Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes "But Hin, I have to stay by his si-"Naruto's speech was interrupted by Sasuke: "Let's go Naruto-Baka, it's getting late." Naruto tried to ignore the insult and followed after Sasuke, dragging his feet not wanting to leave Hin's side.

Through the hall, you could hear echoes of the boys bickering. "You're such a loser…" Sasuke sighed. _'Does this usuratankachi really not know Hin's a girl?'_

"Oi, why are you like this all of a sudden teme!"

"Because you're an idiot" Sasuke stated blankly.

"Who's an idiot!?"

"You…"

"Kuso…" The medic shook his head before walking up to Hinata."Are you feeling better?" he asked as he approached her."H-hai…" Hinata responded feeling a bit self conscious about this medic. "I have something important to ask you," He leaned closer to her face and whispered in her ear "How'd you manage to hide those big breasts of yours…?" Her eyes widened at hearing this. Hinata was shocked, her secret was out. _'Is it all over…?'_

The medic's dark eyes stared at her coldly and he had a smirk present on his face. The way he was staring at her made her feel naked and so she crossed her arms over her breasts making the doctor grunt in amusement.

Hinata put her hands together as if she was praying and held that position in between her breasts. "How interesting…" he cackled. Hinata's breaths were deeper and her hands squeezed tighter. _'No….this can't happen, not after how hard I worked to get here!'_…The doctor continued to chuckle.

"Please…."

The sensei stopped smirking and gave Hinata his full attention.

She looked at him with bold and pleading eyes. "Please, Don't tell anyone, If, if you do I'll be kicked out and I'll never be able to complete my goal. And all the work and cramming I had to do to get here would be for nothing, And my Ni-san would- would…" Hinata started weeping and sniffling.

The Uchiha sighed and handed her a tissue. "Here." "Arigatou." She put her head down and sighed again. "Anyway, I won't tell." He said in irritation.

The girl's eyes shot open in excitement at hearing this. "Re-really?"

"Nothing ever interesting happens here, I won't tell because…. I'd like to see how far your little charade will go on for." Itachi continued, "And your yelling is waking up my patients…so scram."

"You're the best, sensei! Thank you! Thank you!" She bowed several times before going on her way.

"Yes this will be very interesting…."

--Outside the infirmary--

"Hin!" Naruto yelled in delight before wrapping his left arm around his friend.

"N-Naruto-kun!? How long have you-Did you hear anything?!" Hinata asked in panic.

"No…Why?" the blonde asked obliviously, giving Hinata a very confused face. The lavender eyed girl thought it was very adorable and blushed. "N-No r-reason" she stuttered out as she tried to hide her face.

"Hin..." Naruto again turned to face her but this time his eyes were serious and sorrowful. "Gomen… I was too competitive with you, I was a real jerk" _'what a horrible deed I've committed!!'_

"Naruto-kun, it's ok, really!" Hinata said trying to calm her energetic friend down with a smile. Naruto looked at her with a sentimental face. "Oh Hin! Your heart is full of acorns! You're so forgiving!" Naruto yelled before again pulling Hinata into an embrace but this time it led Hinata to be very confused instead of very embarrassed _'what do acorns have to do with a forgiving heart…?'_

"Oh I know-"Naruto stood back and held Hinata's shoulders. "To prove my sincerity to our friendship," Naruto took off the sapphire blue necklace (Tsunade's necklace) he had around his neck and placed it on Hin. "Naruto-kun no this is…!?"

"It's my good luck charm, It's yours now Hin. I bet you'll get good grades on your final or maybe even get it on with a chick with big tits! Wouldn't that be awesome!?" Naruto chuckled as they walked towards their dorm. _'Naruto-kun…this proves our friendship huh? Then I'll never take this off!'_ Hinata smiled whole heartedly and continued following Naruto.

--Naruhina Dorm--

"Yosh! Hin, are you ready for some scary stories? Hehe this is gonna be awesome, we'll get so scared we'll piss our pants! HAH!" Naruto chuckled as he walked to his bed. _'How is that a good thing?'_ Hinata sighed.

"Oi Hin, over here! Lay down here!" Naruto waved his arm, signaling Hinata. "Um on your b-bed!? Th-that's-"Hinata struggled to stay conscious. "It ok, ne? We're both guys so it's not like I'll rape you haha!" Naruto chuckled and Hinata faked a chuckle nervously _'right.'_ She lay in Naruto's bed and then Naruto joined her with the same goofy grin that was always plastered on his face.

"Ok let's start!" the blond sat himself up next to the window and pointed at a dorm who had its lights turned off. "You see that dorm?" he waited till Hin got a better look."Hai" she nodded. "Well that dorm is….haunted!" Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. "And…?" she asked. 

"That's it…does there need to be more?" Naruto was confused, it was then that he realized, he had no scary stories to tell. "Hin, do you have any scary stories?"

"Uh…hai one time there was this girl and this car and the uh…?" She looked to her right and saw that Naruto had already fallen asleep. _'Why is he always so tired all the time, he pushes himself too much,'_ Naruto then flipped himself over and wrapped his arm around Hinata, leaving her in a state of trauma. _'I…can't move'_ Hinata's face flushed and she passed out dreaming of Naruto and her on a bed.

--Morning--

"AWH! That was the best sleep I ever had!" Naruto yawned as he tried to get up but for some reason it seemed harder to get up today than any other day. It seemed something or someone was holding him down. He looked at his left arm and noticed there was a head resting on it. He recognized the head immediately and tried to wake up his friend, but as soon as he shook Hin's shoulder he noticed what his hand had been holding onto as a teddy bear._ 'Gah Hin's hand is on my-!'_

Hinata awaken to a manly moan. She located the source and her face turned red as soon as she did. "Naru- I um!" Hinata quickly released her grip on Naruto's member and apologized repetitively.

Naruto hid his face, grabbed his towel and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He felt weird and when he looked into the mirror he noticed he was blushing. _'What's this? Naruto are you…-?'_ He shook his head to get rid of the scary thoughts _'No way! I'm the straightest guy in the world, I'm just like this cause, cause of morning sickness! Yeah! Whatever that is!? I have it!'_ "Hehe" He chuckled his way onto the shower.

_'What have I done?'_ Hinata asked herself._ 'How embarrassing! I don't think I'll be able to face Naruto-kun again.'_ She had kept her straps on all night but seeing that Naruto could come out of the shower at any given minute. Hinata decided to endure it one more day. How she missed the freedom she had once had along her chest. She sighed as she began to change at a fast pace. Done.

Naruto splashed his face with cold water and punched his chest, hoping it would slow down his heartbeats. It sort of helped so he nodded to himself in the mirror and decided he would walk with Hin to class, since he had to face him anyway and he would not let weird occurrences screw up his friendship. "Oi Hin?!" he noticed Hin was already at the door getting ready to depart. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Let's walk to class together ok?"Naruto smiled waiting for her respond. "Hai"

--Classroom--

"Um Hin? Let's just forget about this morning, it's obvious we were both having those kinds of dreams where there this really hot girl and you know so …." Naruto blushed a little and looked down, then he came back up with a smile.

"Already forgotten." Hinata replied with a smile as she began to pay attention to the writing on the board.

Naruto tried to stay focused but the weird feeling had come back again when he saw Hin smile. _'Kuso, What does this mean!?'_

--Lunch Break--

"Oyaa! Hello there yummy chocolate! And cupcake! And you too cinnamon roll! You're going to be sooo yummy, I can't wait to eat you!" Hinata smiled as she observed her food.

"Ne, Hin? You're acting like a girl again…" Naruto warned as quiet as Naruto could possibly be, which wasn't that quiet at all.

"Yeah Hin, and all you're eating is sweet stuff too." Kiba added.

"Oi eating sweets is very manly!!" Hinata pointed out.

"Sure it is…" Sasuke said before leaving the classroom leaving Hinata annoyed.

"How can that guy be so sarcastic and rude," She whispered to herself as she began to munch on her sweets leaving others in state of awe as to where it all went.

--After Class--

Hinata started walking across the sports field to see if she could catch a glimpse of Naruto and wish him luck with his training. She blushed a little just thinking about Naruto-kun but shook the thought away when she remember her position. "Soka…That's right I can't think about love or boyfriends when I am a boy, in this state-I'll just look gay…" She murmured to herself until she spotted the boy with dark hair from earlier.

'Huh? What is he doing here?' She asked herself. He was looking towards the high jumpers. His eyes showed envy and sorrow but when one boy made it and yelled energetically he actually smiled. _'He wants to join them so bad, I can tell but why doesn't he? Why does he make himself miserable by just staying in the sidelines…?'_ She really wanted to know. She was really curious about this guy, who wouldn't be I mean he was just so different than everyone else, just like herself.

--Naruhina Dorm--

Hinata sat on the chair seat next to the computer desk, her hands were clutching her pants as she curled them into fists _'Why? If that guy wants to join the team so bad then why doesn't he? Why is he making himself this miserable? I hate him even more, He shouldn't keep things like that to himself. What happened to make him so alone? Kuso I'm always so worried about people I barely know! Gah! I hate my nature!'_

"Yo! Hin!" Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Naruto's voice. What she saw made her beet red and if she were a perverted old guy she would definitely be having a nose bleed. There, in nothing but a towel around his waist stood Naruto. His chest was soaking wet along with his blond locks making him look so sexy! "Done! Showers all yours!" Naruto then walked up to his bed and laid down, still in nothing but a towel.

"Ano Naruto-kun! When are you planning on putting on some clothes!?" Hinata blushed but tried to stay conscious and manly. "There you go turning red again, you're so weird Hin…" Naruto chuckled and continued. "I'll change when you're in the shower since I don't want you making fun of my dick again!" He laughed as Hinata walked into the bathroom.

Hinata started filling up the tub. She really wanted a nice warm bath and what's a warm bath without any bubbles. She giggled as she stepped into the tub and started playing with the bubble foam. Her hands brought the foam to her cheeks and she pretended to be Santa Claus."Ho Ho Ho!" Hinata loved this alone time, she could do whatever she wanted and it felt great. She then put foam around her nipples and giggled at the sensation of freedom, the straps were gone and to her tits felt like they were in heaven. Her head looked down towards her breasts. "Listen up, you're going to stop growing so big understand? As if my ass isn't distracting enough! Understand!" Hinata chuckled at how silly she was being then she brought up her leg and started rubbing it with soap.

The door opened. "Gomen Hin, I forgot my boxers!" Naruto said until his eyes went face to face with a blushing Hin and a very sexy leg. Naruto's face flushed, He got his undergarment and quickly shut the door behind him. He felt his stomach doing back flips and his heart was beating uncontrollably. _'Nani? Why does Hin have to be look so feminine, if he was a girl I would so-AGH! But he's not! So I should stop thinking like that about my best friend!'_ He argued with himself before finally laying down on his bed with a very confused and frustrated expression.

Hinata was in a state of panic._ 'Did he see anything?!'_ She looked at the parts she wanted to be hidden. _'No way, there were too many bubbles so…I just have to believe he didn't!'_ She sighed and had her face down again. _'Please let him not have seen anything!'_

She stayed in the tub for a few more minutes even though she was done, to let the air and the tension cool down a bit between them. The door opened to the bathroom once again and out stepped a fully dressed Hin-san. Hinata was wearing a big blue T-shirt so you couldn't see her breasts with the straps off but she still crossed her arms around her chest just in case. She noticed Naruto was still awake but he was on the verge of dozing off. His eyes kept struggling to stay awake but they looked real heavy. She climbed up the latter and lay in her bed almost praying Naruto wouldn't say anything about looking like a girl or anything pertaining to the word girl or woman. She sighed but then remembered her question she had in her mind from earlier.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Hm..?" Naruto grunted in acknowledgment: he could hear her.

"Who is that kid with those dark eyes and dark hair?"

"Sasuke-teme... You mean? Why do you care?" He asked a little annoyed.

_'He's right, I do care.'_ "Do you know what his deal is?" she asked hoping Naruto would know why Sasuke acted the way he did.

"No one knows his deal, He just gave on high jump after the accident and that's it."

"Accident?! What acci-"

"I don't know!! Quit bugging me about him, Hin!" Naruto was pissed off and he didn't know why. For some reason he now completely hated Sasuke-teme and he hated that Hin cared about him so much. It frustrated him.

"…"

" I'm sorry for yelling Hin, I'm…Just a little cranky that's all! We'll talk in the morning ne?" Naruto asked trying to calm himself down in the process.

"Hai" Hinata believed Naruto, it was late after all. So she headed his words and didn't take what he said earlier to heart.

_'Sasuke, Huh?'_ Hinata's heart was now filled with determination and she put her hand up in a fist. _'I won't let you give up.'_

* * *

Done!! Ah! I'm so happy, Even though I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted I still want to continue, I have too much ideas to just give up! So I'll update for the people who do like my story! But still…-sob sob- PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS! I promise to answer them:)!

Next time: Hot springs!


	3. Hot springs

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer**- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N** - this chapter is the reason why its Rated M, also sorry for late update but I have a job now T.T. I'll try to make it super long kay! You know what I noticed! I never gave you Hinata's age haha?! I'm so sorry!! She's 16, I'm such an idiot sometimes -.-

* * *

"Boobies!" Naruto shouted out as he his head collided with the bed above him. _'Itaii' _Naruto's thoughts wandered for a while until he heard a grunt coming from overhead. He stood up and inspected Hin curiously, the blonde hunched his head closer to the small figure and squinted. _'That sure was a weird dream, Hin having boobs is the stupidest thing I've ever heard hah!...But then again.'_ His hands reached for Hin's arm, which was blocking Naruto's view of his chest.

Suddenly lavender eyes opened widely as they met blue. "N-Naruto-kun!?" "Gah!!" Naruto yelled while dropping to the floor, colliding with the now ringing alarm clock in the process. It was not a pretty sight to see. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata looked down towards the boy who had rotating squiggles for eyes with a worried expression.

Naruto noticed this and tried to act tough. Completely ignoring the pain from his rear, the boy quickly stood up and started stretching. "Yup! I'm Fine! I'm just doing some morning exercises is all! Hehe!" He chuckled.

"Oh I see..." Hinata sweat dropped, displaying a very weirded out face. The teenager then excused herself to the bathroom, remembering to bring her clothes with her and to lock the door this time. _'Naruto-kun, sure is a very interesting guy...'_ She sighed as she removed her overly large T-shirt, accepting the cold air with a shiver. She then proceeded to remover her shorts.

Once she stepped into the tub, the weird occurrence from yesterday seemed to float back in her mind like an unwanted Tobi. _'Now that I think about it, what kind of teenage boy takes a bubble bath anyway!?'_ She mentally screamed as she rubbed her back. _'Well at least Naruto-kun seems to have forgotten it, so I guess I should to.'_ She tried to calm herself down while drying her hair.

When she finished completely drying herself with the towel, she continued to take care of her chest problem. _'Itaii, it hurts so much...Be strong Hinata! Remember why you're here!'_ She encouraged herself and endured the pain. _'This is torture.'_ She sobbed.

She zipped up her baggy pants and inspected herself in the mirror. Her eyes roamed towards her chest. _'Yosh!'_ "No bumps! Airplanes clear for landing!" she yelled as she then placed her hands along her chest and moved them upward, "Go! Go! Gooooo!"(A/N I dunna who but I guess in the country that their in, they relate to flat-chested girls as Airplane runways, no bumps!)

Hinata realized how loud she had been and quickly covered her mouth, "Did Naruto-kun hear me?...Probably not." she chuckled silently,

--With Naruto--

"WTF was that...? O.O

"All done Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked out of the restroom with a smile."Your turn."

"I don't see why I have to take a shower, There aren't any chicks around and I don't really care what guys think of me." Naruto responded with a stubborn face.

"T-temo Naruto kun, what if one day a girl comes and you reek? You have to be prepared!" Hinata responded, She really didn't want to deal with a stinky Naruto.

"Oi! You're right Hin! I have to be ready." Naruto nodded and dashed towards the bathroom excitedly. He undressed faster than a prostitute and entered the shower. As water droplets fell onto his skin, he tried to shake away the thoughts from this morning but to no avail. _'Kuso, that dream was too naughty, I even got a-gah! This can't be happening!'_

Naruto stepped out of the tub and noticed a very disturbed and sad person in the mirror. His character didn't like it one bit, but all he could do was place a fake smile on his face to replace it.

As soon as he left the room, he realized Hin was already waiting for him by the door. "Ready to go Naruto-kun?" She asked. "H-hai!" he nodded still a little confused as to why he dreamt of his friend in that way.(A/N I was going to start the story off with the dream but he'll have another dream like that later so I figure I'll just describe the next one instead.)

Naruto stared at his shoes as he walked beside Hin. He really didn't want to look at him directly and have his heart beating fast again, it would only confuse him more. Just then Shino appeared behind him.

"Naruto-kun, my friends tell me you're feeling down." Shino commented referring to his bugs.

"AH! Sh-Shino! You-" Naruto looked at Shino with plates for eyes, this guy always gave him a chill.

Hinata slightly nudged Naruto. "Naruto-kun, who is that creepy person?" The blond noticed how close Shino was and grabbed hold of Hin's hand. "He's no one important, come on Hin, walk faster!" Naruto dragged Hin along with him as he sped up his pace, leaving Shino behind.

Suddenly Shino glided closer like a ghost. "Beware of the feelings you're having Narutoooooooooo!" He yelled in a creepy way as he rolled away past them.

"Since when did he have a skate board...?" Naruto said as he squinted at the retreating Shino. He felt something soft in his hand and looked down only to realize his hand was still holding onto Hin's. "AH! Sorry Hin. My bad!" He said quickly before letting go.

Hinata's face then returned to it's natural color but she just responded with a "Mm"

Badump! Badump! They both felt it. Naruto pounded his chest and walked a little faster, trying to avoid it. What ever it was that he felt!

--CLASS ROOM--

"Ohayo mina!!" yelled Kakashi, making his way to his desk with a smile plastered on his face, not that anyone could tell.

"Your late Kakashi-sensei!" screamed an annoyed Naruto as he crossed his arms, though no one really minded. To the class it just meant more free time to check out Kiba's playboy magazine.

"Well you see last night I hired a prostitute and in the morning, when I had to finally pay her, the bitch got mad cause I only gave her 10 bucks but that's all she deserved for her lazy performance and then the hoe's pimp showed up so-" Kakashi was interrupted by an out burst from none other than Naruto. (A/N what Kakashi was going to say-so I had to kill him and her and...bury the bodies somewhere lol -Disclaimer!)

"Save it Kakashi!"

_'Why wont they believe me...?'_ The sensei mentally sobbed. "Well anyway, Listen up! It's finally time for our annual field trip to the rich part of town! There will be lots of amazing sites to see but our main destination is Yume's Luxurious Hot springs." Kakashi nodded. He was very proud of his speech.

"Oh! A hot spring!"

"Maybe if we're lucky it'll be mixed." chuckled Kiba.

"Nope, it's separated." Kakashi commented swiftly, his smile still present.

"Oi, you really know how to take the fun out of anything don't you sensei?" questioned Naruto with a disappointed expression, "It's what I do." replied Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked as he glanced over at Hinata. _'How will you get out of this girlie...?'_ Just then Hinata smiled and said: "Wow, I've always wanted to go to that Hot spring, Sugoi!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Nani!? What is that idiot thinking! She can't go to a hot spring with all those boys around! Baka! Is she really that slow...?'_ The dark haired boy kept on staring at her to find some sort of worried expression but found none on the girl. _'She's hopeless,'_ he sighed and turned away, only to catch sight of his older brother.

"Oh! also Itachi-sensei will be joining us just in case anybody gets hurt!" You could almost see the word depression hung over all the boys heads. It had been rumored that a certain Itachi was gay and ever since then all the students avoided him as much as possible. But he wasn't, he just enjoyed his job a lot and loved messing with teenage boy's mind so he didn't deny the rumor. He knew it would scare the hell out of them and he loved people fearing him.

_'Th-that guy...!'_ Hinata stared at Itachi with a terrified countenance. Her eyes widened as she remembered what that man knew and had over her. _'Why does it have to be him!?'_

--AFTER CLASS--

It was that time of day again where all the boys headed towards their sports practice and Hinata was all alone to do whatever she pleased. The only problem was, she had absolutely nothing to do so she just settled for a peaceful walk. _'This is nice, A girl needs some time to smell the fresh air now and again, also there's that field trip coming up. I could sure use a break.'_ Hinata was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure approaching her from behind. "Oi."

"Kyah!" Hinata eyes shot open and she leaped out in panic.

"What are you doing..?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the frightened girl. She was a weird one.

"N-nothing" Hinata responded, a little embarrassed of her actions.

"Tch, Whatever..." Sasuke turned his head to the opposite direction of Hinata and the girl did the same. There was an awkward silence between them for a while. "Anyway, What are you...going to do about the hot spring?" Sasuke asked with some slight hesitation, his head still not facing her.

This caught Hinata's attention but she was confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Sasuke turned to look at her, his eyes widened but only for a second until he turned back to his cool yet slightly annoyed self. _'She really is hopeless.'_ Sasuke started walking to his dorm but not before letting out a "Baka."

"Oi! You're really rude! What do you mean by that! Why won't you answer me!?" Now Hin was really annoyed. She didn't get how this one guy could frustrate her so much and she never had such an urge to punch a guy like she wanted to do with him, "Hey..-" she continued but she was silenced when she noticed Sasuke turn to her.

"I was just thinking...I really don't want to see all those guys in our class naked but there is a chance some chick could accidentally walk into the boy's hot spring but on the possibility of that happening, I'd say that girl would definitely get raped if not sexually harassed don't you agree Hin-...chan?" Sasuke smirked, pleased with his work. The boy then finally walked away , leaving the young Hyuuga to absorb what he had just said.

**_'Dream Sequnece'_**

_'"Hinnnn!" Naruto moaned as he grabbed hold of Hinata's towel before pulling it off from her. "Wow Hin! Those are so big..." Kiba drooled as he reached his hand to grope her breasts. "Iyooooooooo!" Hinata screamed trying to break free of the two nose bleeding boy's grip. "Yamate! Tasuketeeeee!" Hinata looked to the side and noticed Sasuke's smirking face complete with nosebleed! "Noooooo!"'_

"AHH! I cant let that happen! I'm just going to have to find some way to avoid the hot springs." Hinata nodded to herself before whining that it wasn't fair.

--NEXT DAY- DESTINATION: BUS --

Naruto looked over to the hunched up girl, angst completely enveloping her seat. "Hey Hin are you ok? You seem a little down." The blonde asked worried of his friend's depressing appearance, "Wh-what makes you say that?" Hin looked up at Naruto with panda eyes from lack of sleep and frizzy hair which made Naruto leap a little out of his seat and give him a slight twitch.

"Hin-san, My bugs sense a bad aura around you." Shino said as he popped his head closer to Hin's. "Eep!"

"Oi! Shino tell you're Homo bugs to stop feeling up on Hin!" Naruto yelled while the bus started moving. "My bugs are both male and female Naruto." Shino commented before placing his index finger on his sunglasses and fidgeting with them. The blond replied with an annoyed grunt.

Kakashi raised his right hand, he was thinking of doing a little dance but decided against it so he could explain today's activities to his students. "Alright, so first we will be heading straight to the hotel, why? Because I don't feel like being a tour guide but tomorrow I will." He gave everyone an excited smile before continuing, even though it creeped the hell out of them. "We will relax today and on the way back home, we'll enjoy the sites, got it? You damn wup better!" he added before taking his seat next to Itachi and taking out his icha icha book while giggling like a school girl, He felt someone glaring at him and turned to Itachi. "Is this going to be a problem...?" The white haired sensei asked with annoyance. The medic just raised his eyebrow at the weirdo and turned to look out the window.

When the bus finally reached the hotel most of the boys awakened from their sleep and stretched while they hopped out of the tiresome bus. Sasuke lifted himself from his seat but ceased walking when he reached a certain lavender eyed _boy's_ seat. He gave a disappointed sigh and shook his head at what he saw. The two love birds seemed to be having a pleasant dream. Hinata was leaning on Naruto's shoulder and she kept on snuggling closer to him as the blond smiled in his sleep, still snoring. Sasuke leaned close to Hinata's delicate ear and yelled "Baka!" Thus waking the sleeping beauty from her sleep, she jumped up and put her hands to her side when she realized what she been clinging on to.

Sasuke smiled, amused at her actions and then walked off, leaving the heiress red as a red chili pepper. Hinata turned to Naruto and noticed he was still asleep. She sighed in relief before nudging the snoozing boy to wake up. "Naruto-kun we're here!" "Huh?" the boy rubbed the back of his head until he finally remembered what the hyuuga was talking about. He gave her the widest grin he could give and grabbed her hand, dragging her off the bus.

"Oi! Hin come on! Lets head over to the Hot spring early!" Naruto's yell gained the attention of Sasuke, who was leaning near by on the bus with his arms crossed. Since he was curious as to what Hinata would do. "Oh um actually Naruto-kun I can't go to the hot spring because I have um uh-!" Hinata couldn't find anything to say, all the excuses she had thought of the night before all seemed lost. As if looking into Naruto eyes dissipated them all. "I-- have a -"

"A skin infection." Sasuke interrupted. He just couldn't take seeing her like that. It annoyed him that he had just helped her but a part of him was relieved.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata was appalled and a little confused as to why Sasuke had just helped her. _'What am I worried about, he probably just noticed how nervous I was about being surrounded by only guys and no girls! that's got to be it,' she sighed._

"A skin infection? Ne Hin, why didn't you tell me that before?" Naruto asked a little disappointed that his comrade wouldn't confide in him but in Sasuke, also he really wanted to see Hin naked, it wasn't cause he was gay but he assumed if he saw Hin with a normal chest and a dick, he wouldn't have those strange dreams anymore. He didn't want to be surrounded by naked guys but he didn't want to miss the feeling of the hot spring. What should he do?

"Hey Naruto, bring your girl friend and room with me!" yelled Kiba, causing Hinata to yet again turn into a tomato and Sasuke to shake his head again as he walked off.

"Shut up Kiba! Quit making fun of Hin or I might just not room with you!" Naruto yelled back in a really annoyed manner.

"Would you two rather room with Shino...?" Kiba smirked as Shino approached the two. "Narutoooo." Shino grinned maliciously. "Ah right, Sorry Shino we're already rooming with Kiba later!" Naruto ran towards his hotel room dragging Hin with him yet again.

--HOTEL ROOM--

"So I guess you two will share a bed and I'll have a bed all to myself. Right?" Kiba asked with a smirk present on his face.

"Enough already Kiba! I'll sleep on the pullout bed in the couch, geez." Naruto whined as he made his way to his new bed.

"Well! I'm heading to the hot spring anyone want to join me?" Kiba gave Hin a dirty look. "N-no, thanks for asking." Hin answered, feeling very self conscious. But no matter how many times Kiba heard his voice he couldn't get over how he sounded like those chicks who get raped in hentai. He excused himself and left the two alone.

Hinata walked towards Naruto only to realize he was already asleep. _'How can he sleep so much in one day...?'_ She giggled to herself before deciding she should also take a nap. She hurriedly changed in the restroom and washed her face. When she was dressed for bed she quietly approached her sleeping quarter before going out with a yawn.

Naruto awoke at midnight because of another awkward dream but this time it was about the ramen betraying him and eating him instead. _'What a nightmare!'_ he thought but sought opportunity and thought since it was this late no boys would be bathing at this hour so he happily walked off to the hot spring. Careful not to awake his neighbors. He arrived in the boys changing room, where he stripped off his clothes and ran to the hot spring tripping in the process.

"Hehe," he chuckled as he calmly entered the spring. "Ah..." It felt great, the water was so warm and relaxing and he had the whole place all to himself. He placed his arms behind his head to increase his pleasure and sighed. He was completely lost in paradise until he heard a girly moan coming from his front. His eyes widened as he saw a very nice looking ass ahead of him. The girl bent over as if she was trying reach for something which gave him a better view of something else.

_'Have to reach my towel! Why'd I have to throw it all the way over here anyway!?_' Hinata whined as she stretched a little more.

Naruto got a feeling in between his legs. It made him want to come closer and to touch the mysterious women ahead of him. He blushed as she turned slightly to the side and he caught site of her overly large breasts. He was walking closer to her as seconds past by until he was finally only centimeters away. The blond wrapped his arms around her form, thinking that this had to be a dream since she hadn't pummeled him yet. The girl let out a "Eep!" of surprise and fidgeted a little but made no move to escape his embrace. _'Naruto-kun...'_ Hinata thought when she saw the color of his hair. She was a little scared when she felt something poking her ass but relaxed when she realized it was just Naruto. The feeling of uneasiness returned to her when he started groping her breasts but he couldn't help it, he thought it was a dream after all and the steam just added to his excitement

The girl let out a moan as he pinched her sensitive nipples which only excited Naruto more. He started moving his hips along her ass, enjoying the pleasure he was getting from her. _'It's going to happen. Naruto-kun is going to...No I can't let it happen! Even if it is Naruto kun!'_ Hinata struggled under Naruto's hold until she was finally free. She used all her force to make herself punch Naruto off of her, catching him completely off guard. It caused him to loose balance and topple backward into the hot spring. This gave the heiress some time to run off before being discovered.

"Hot! Hot!! Hot!!" Screamed Naruto until he realized what had just happened was no dream. 'What a babe..." he thought as he floated atop the hot spring.

--MORNING--

"I'm telling you it happened! And she was so fine too!"

Hinata awoke to a yelling Naruto and a stubborn looking Kiba. "Yeah surrre, Naruto!" Kiba seemed unconvinced to Naruto's story. The boys continued to argue as they packed up their belongings. "How else do you think I got this bruise on my cheek! _Huh_!?" Naruto smiled to himself, he even had proof so Kiba couldn't have doubted him this time.

"My guess is you were overly excited to get into the hot spring so much that you slipped face first like the idiot you are."

"N- Well yeah I did but!"

"Naruto-kun got hurt?" Hinata asked, walking towards the two bickering boys. _'What an idiot question! Of course he's hurt, after last night...'_ She blushed when she remembered the activities of last night.

The boy she was just thinking about gave her an ear to ear grin. But when he did, Hinata noticed the bruise he had on his left cheek. It killed her on the inside knowing it was she that caused it. _'Naruto-kun is hurt and it's my fault. But then again it's also Itachi -sensei's fault!'_

**_Flash Back_**

_Hinata tiptoed past the snoring Naruto who was screaming out something about ramen and headed for the girls hot spring. "Helloooo" "Ah!" Hinata jumped upon hearing a manly voice and hoped to Kami it wasn't any of her classmates but when she opened her eyes it was worse. It was the medic from before. He smirked and asked: "What are you doing out so late?"_

_"Um, Hot spring-"_

_"Oh I see, well I'll be headed to the girl's spring since I'm gay. Will you join me?"_

_"Nani! But you cant!!..." But she was silenced as he swiftly walked past her. She sweat dropped before sobbing her way to the boy's spring._

**_End Flash Back_**

Hinata was brought back to reality upon hearing Naruto's loud voice

"Kiba doesn't believe that I was with a girl last night." His grin got even bigger if that was possible. "But she beat the crap outta me as you can see!" Naruto chuckled a little embarrassed.

Hinata felt guilty, looking at Naruto's face was hurting her more and more with every second that past. "But I guess I deserved it, with the way I was touching her everywhere. I just thought I was dreaming since there was no way that could happen hehehe I;m such an idiot!"

Hinata listened and was relieved to know Naruto's cause for the way he acted last night. "So that why you -" Hinata stopped herself with her hands before she could continue any further,

"Huh?" Naruto gave her his full attention.

"I mean so that's where you were last night?" _'swift come back Hinata!'_ She thought as she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Hai, you believe me don't you Hin?" The blond grabbed both of Hin's hands and gave her a pleading look

"Of course!" the heiress released his hands from her own but Naruto really didn't notice.

"At least some body does" Naruto started shooting glares at Kiba. Dodging the many different glares Naruto was trying to shoot at him, Kiba made it safely out of the room.

Crossing his arms, Naruto let out a "Hmpf!" then when his friend was finished packing screamed to the heavens. "Lets go!" "Mm," Hinata nodded, a little surprised her ears were still working.

--DESTINATION: BUS STOP--

Hinata felt a little awkward around Naruto-kun. Of course it was easier on him since he didn't even know it was her. All he had was a bruise and said bruise just made Her feel even worse about herself,

"Move it!" yelled a whore as she moved her way past Hin, spilling most of her drink all over Hinata. The lavender eyed girl, being as sweet as she is said nothing on the matter but that didn't stop Naruto from yelling. "Oi! You're suppose to apologize when you bump into someone! Not keep on walking!" The boy stopped his tantrum when he noticed Hin was slightly shivering. "Oi Hin, You're wet. Hurry take you're shirt off before-!"

Sasuke rushed to Hinata's side as soon as he heard what Naruto was trying to do. "Put this on!" The dark haired boy forcefully wrapped his jacket around her, not really caring if she was against it or not.

"Sasuke, What are you doing!? Hin's all wet inside. He'll catch a cold like this." Naruto got angry and started to remove the jacket. "I said Put this on first!! Then change!" Sasuke grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulder and that made Naruto pissed. "What's you're problem and Why'd you get so angry all of a sudden!? Since when do you care about a classmate anyway!" Naruto yelled, scaring Hinata. She had never seen Naruto so frustrated. _'Why are they yelling? And why did Sasuke react so strongly to Naruto-kun's actions?'_

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "Tch, usuratankachi, you're not worth my time." Sasuke entered the bus and ignored Naruto's glare. 'Why you-!" Hinata held Naruto back. "Th-that's enough Naruto-kun! Lets just have a fun field trip ok"

Naruto loosened up and forced himself to smile. "Yeah you're right,"_ 'But why is it everything he does, pisses the hell outta me, especially when he's with Hin'_

--NEXT DAY--

**_Flash Back_**

"Well we've Finally arrived! Home sweet home!" Kakashi was to lazy to take role call so he just walked out of the bus ,followed by Itachi.

Naruto sent a death glare at Sasuke who was walking past his seat. _'Why is Naruto-kun so tense when Sasuke is around?'_ thought Hinata.

**_End Flash Back_**

Hin completely tuned out the teachers lecture and sighed looking out the window. _'Naruto-kun isn't my only problem...Sasuke-kun is rude to me at times but it seem from what Naruto-kun said that...Why is he always helping me? There no doubt about it I have to confront Sasuke-kun!'_

The bell rang and all the students hopped and ran merrily out of class to head to their sports practice. Hinata looked towards the floor as she walked slowly out of class. _'Even if I say that, all the times I'm with Sasuke is merely by accident.'_

Hin walked out of school and into her favorite place which she did instinctively now and again. She passed by the trees and sighed. _'How will I confront him...?'_

"Yo." Sasuke came from behind her and lifted his hand up to say hi.

"S-Sasuke-kun.'' _'Why does he always have to surprise me like that...?'_

"I'm going to need my jacket back." He stated bluntly as he reached out his hand in way that said 'Hand it over'.

"Uh, right I have it in my backpack." The hyuuga then grabbed the jacket from her bag and offered it to him."Here."

Sasuke took it again force fully and gave out a grunt of annoyance because of how long it took her but deep down he felt very grateful she had it folded up and in good condition. They both stood there again. No words ever escaping their lips, just waiting for someone to break the silence.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke gave her his full attention and inspected how much she hesitated and how her hands were rolled into a fist, struggling with herself to say whatever it was she was going to say. And then it came. "Arigatou!" Sasuke was confused. How could a simple word make you hesitate so much but then she continued. "You're always helping me so arigatou, But why do you?"

Sasuke smirked. _'So this is what she's trying to say.'_ "Tch, If you think it's cause I care about you, forget it I just felt like it, is all. Baka!" Sasuke walked closer to the confused girl and gently flicked her forehead with his fist. "Itaii.." The dark haired boy then started to walk off as he always did.

"Oi! Chotto matte! You're always being so rude even when 'm trying to thank you! What's you pr-" She was silenced as he placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair a little. Sasuke lowered his head so that he was facing her and asked: "What is it that you really want to ask me? We all know what it really is you want to say Hin-_chan_."

Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to make words with her lips. "Sasuke-k-kun do you...Know...my-?"

"Hai..." he answered with no hesitation, his smirk still present in his face

* * *

**_A/N_**- There that's long enough right. I'm so tired! Also If I wrote the tour Kakashi mentioned , I would've had to look stuff up and I'm sorry for my laziness but you can blame my A.D.D lol I love that song from nigahiga (SP?)But this should make up for my absence right?! -dodges several items being thrown at her- I'm so sorry. Anyway Plz review!!Gotta question!? I'll answer just click on the Go Buttun c'mon save the whales!

Next time: Comfrontation : The truth revealed!


	4. Confrontation: The Truth Revealed!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaime**r- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N **- Don't kill me.

* * *

**Previously…**

"Oi! Chotto matte! You're always being so rude even when I'm trying to thank you! What's you pr-" She was silenced as he placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair a little. Sasuke lowered his head so that he was facing her and asked: "What is that you really want to ask me? We all know what it really is you want to say ."

Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to make words with her lips. "Sasuke-k-kun do you…Know…my-?

"Hai…" he answered with no hesitation; his smirk still present in his face.

Hinata stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Her face was pale and she shivered slightly. Her heart beat raced and she found herself bringing her arms in front of her chest as if to slow it down but to no avail. There was a slight blush on her face and her breathing didn't get any slower. She tried to speak again but the only thing that she managed to say was "Wha…"

Sasuke was eating it up. The girl before him seemed so weak, so fragile. Sasuke even contemplated that if he let her go she'd fall or break like a glass doll ,but he decided that he had tortured this girl enough and regardless of how fun it was, he removed his hand and flicked her forehead so as to snap her out of her thoughts.

Hinata blinked twice and Sasuke gave her a few seconds to recuperate before putting his hands in his pockets and taking a few steps back. He looked at her with a disappointed expression.

"Listen dummy, I won't tell…," he stated bluntly and color once again appeared on Hinata's face. She kept her eyes on him though and waited for him to speak again because kami knows she couldn't.

There was a sense of suspicion and confusion present on her face as she eyed him and Sasuke continued: " …as long as you do something for me," his eyes traveled from her face down to her chest, past her slim waist, and lingered on her legs before returning to her eyes. "Something only a girl can do…"

Hinata's cheeks turned red and she shifted uncomfortably. She continued staring at him with her eyes now as wide as saucers.

"I want you to…" Sasuke's grin widened and Hinata slammed her eyes shut, anticipating the worst. "-do my laundry."

"Huh?" She blinked twice again.

Sasuke turned away in order to hide his blush. He'd been living here for a while and had no idea how to do his own laundry. After all he had been spoiled since birth, he had maids to do these trivial matters for him, but now it has come down to this. Sasuke had just given up his pride

He looked towards the girl, who still had a blank expression on her face. _'Annoying,' _he thought but then proceeded to speak: "I wonder what the guys would think if they knew…I wonder what Naruto would think," he chuckled at the thought.

"Eh?" She was at his mercy. In a school where there was nothing but boys, the first scent of a female would lead to…well it wouldn't be pretty, not to mention she would be kicked out and her dreams would be shattered, leaving her nothing but an empty shell.

"Al-alright I'll do it!" she screamed with a determined look in her eyes.

"It wasn't a question," Sasuke turned and started walking away. "Meet me by the front gate tomorrow around this time."

Hinata nodded. "Mm"

"Oh and one more thing, I don't go out with guys so don't dress up like one."

"What!?! Are you crazy- H-how am I suppose to - with all the and the-!?!" she squeaked out the last part.

"Not my problem," he stated out bluntly as he waved his hand off.

-------Naruhina Dorm------

'_H-how am supposed get all the way to the front gate dressed up as a girl, as myself! I wont make it! I'll get caught!' _Hinata thought as she imagined the worst case scenarios, which mostly included all the guys in school pouncing on her. You see…Hinata is uneducated to the ways of men. All she knows of them is the stuff that her ni-san and father told her and the fact that men have this strange urge to get in your pants which baffled Hinata the most because -don't they know that women's jeans won't fit them.

"Ahhhwww!" She slumped down in her chair and admitted defeat. The girl had completely let her guard down otherwise she would have noticed the bright yellow blob poking his head over her shoulder. "Hin.."

"Aghw!" Hinata nearly fell out of her rollie chair and struck a weird pose in an attempt to keep her balance._ 'He was so close, I even felt his breath on my neck." _

Naruto stared at his friend in confusion._ 'He's so weird -.-' _"I'm sorry Hin, I didn't mean to scare ya." The blond chuckled a little before rubbing the back of his head.

The frightened girl, who was almost completely red, tried to regain her composure and took a deep breath before stating: "Um, that's ok Naruto-kun. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?" He blinked, having forgotten what he was going to say (Naruto's brain = processing 1% …7%…) "Oh yeah," the overexcited lad gave his comrade a wide grin, before continuing. "Tomorrow, the soccer team will be having a match against our rival school and I wanted to ask you if you'd come cheer us on," He tilted his head and opened his eyes.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'd love to come watch you." She gave the boy a wholehearted smile, which in turn brought back the nervous feelings in Naruto's stomach and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and punched Hin in the arm in a somewhat friendly manner. "Hehehe You're always so courteous Hin!"

Hinata held back a small cry and rubbed her delicate arm. _'Being a boy hurts..' _The girl watched as Naruto continued chuckling and couldn't help let out a smile. She repeated the same gesture performed on her but Naruto didn't even feel it. He looked down to see her tiny fist on his arm and grinned. "Is that all you got? You should eat more vegetables, Hin."

Hinata felt insulted not just as a man but as a woman too so she clutched her fists and decided she would try again. Naruto's laughter only fueled her determination. The supposedly weak girl punched Naruto straight into his bed, behind him.

At first the girl let out a "Success!" but when she noticed Naruto's position, her kind heart led her to become uneasy.

"Ow, what just happened..?" Naruto threw his head back in confusion. Seeing this, Hin ran to his side and held his hand by instinct. "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" At first, Naruto thought to say "WTF Hin!?!" and wrestle with him as boys do but the concern in Hin's eyes made him drop that idea and he gave the 'boy' a reassuring "I'm ok." instead, but Hinata insisted and continued asking him if he was sure.

This gave Naruto an idea on how to get Hin back for the punch he had given him earlier. The blond boy reached his hand towards the ceiling and coughed. "I see the light.."

Hinata's eyes widened and she became more and more worried. She clutched his hand tighter and started begging. "No Naruto-kun, don't go towards the light!"

"Promise me you won't forget me…" Naruto cackled a little while he said this.

"But.." Tears started emanating from her eyes.

"Promise me!"

Hinata nodded and gulped. "I promise, and for your funeral- I'll have your casket full of ramen and your soccer trophies an- and-"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He let out the chuckle, he was holding in and then started laughing loudly, "Omg Hin!! you actually bought that! Hahaha! I can't feel my stomach! I can't- Hahahahaha!"

Hinata could hardly believe what she was hearing. Inside her stomach was a mix of anger, relief and a strong urge to throw her arms around Naruto and cry, but she held all that back and yelled; "You idiot!" before looking down at the floor with a pout.

The blonde's chuckle softened. "Hehehe I'm sorry Hin, friends shouldn't trick each other ne?"

The indigo haired girl's head perked up and she nodded with a few tears still in her eyes. Naruto's heart beat started racing again and he turned away at the sight in order to calm it down.

This led Hinata to become concerned and she was going to ask him what was wrong until she noticed that she was still holding his hand. "Oh I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" she let go. "I didn't I-"

"Good night," Naruto stated in a seemingly calm way.

"Mmm, Good night" The pale girl retorted before heading for bed, all while praying that Naruto didn't end up hating her.

-----Next day----

In the path of the entry way for Konoha's Private school for boys, you could see a shadowy figure running from tree to tree, heading towards the front gate. You could practically hear the pink panther song playing in the background.

All the while, a certain blonde haired teen was traveling down the sidewalk to train for his upcoming match. His ears perked up at the sound of rustling leaves and he turned his head towards the source of the noise. His eyes widened as he saw a gorgeous girl run past a tree, trip, then get up and run again.

"Oi! Naruto, you better not lose the match today!" Kiba yelled, stealing the blonde's attention.

"Shut up Baka!! As if Konoha's number one unbeatable electric golden flying right foot would lose!"

"Who's a Baka!?"

"Such a shame, Denial is the first stage Kiba…" Naruto crossed his arms and squinted with a fish face.

"Grr, just don't mess up," he grunted, trying to keep himself calm.

"You bet! I'll definitely win!!-" The blue eyed boy's eyes widened as he remembered what he had seen earlier and turned his head to the site but the girl wasn't there anymore.

"What's wrong Naruto?" the brown haired boy asked, noticing the distressed look on his friends face.

Naruto picked up his arm and pointed towards the trees. "It's just, I could've sworn I saw a girl there and-" He looked down and began to think. "she looked just like the girl I met in the hot springs."

"This again!?" Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"I'm telling you it happened! And even if it didn't, I know I saw a girl there!"

"Maybe you're just seeing things cause you're nervous about the game," Kiba suggested.

Naruto was about to argue but decided that his friend was right. Why would there be a girl running around in an all boys school anyway. "Yeah, Maybe.." He said before taking one last glance towards the trees and walking away.

----Front Gate----

Sasuke was standing in front of the gate with a large bag tossed over his shoulder, his eyes were closed and his foot was beginning to tap impatiently. If it's one thing the Uchiha hated it's waiting. All his doctors and dentists knew this, I mean if the appointment says 9:30 and you show up and sign in, how come you have to wait an hour for someone to have a look at your teeth and- anyway Sasuke was waiting.

The onyx eyed boy looked down at his watch before looking up to see a girl with a yellow low cut dress, sandals and long midnight blue hair. The girl then proceeded to grab her thighs, bend over and pant rapidly.

"Lets go," Sasuke said, not even giving the poor girl time to catch her breath.

The tired out girl looked up at him and gave him an 'Are you serious' expression before exhaling deeply and picking herself up.

The Uchiha inspected the vulnerable girl's figure and was impressed to say the least. After all, the main reason he wanted her to dress up as a woman was so he could see if she was attractive or not. He didn't know why but he just had this strange urge to see her true form ever since he had picked her up from the soccer field and felt the soft feeling of her breast. It annoyed him that he didn't know and now it annoyed him that he did know. The silent boy turned around and began to walk away, leaving Hinata with a feeling that she had just been violated.

"You're falling behind," He pointed out, after noticing the girl wasn't following him.

Hinata started walking and fastened her pace in order to reach him. The pale eyed girl then slowed down when she was close enough. There was a huge tension between the two and Hinata didn't think she was allowed to walk side by side with him so she settled for walking a little behind him, but still close enough so as not to lose him.

The sound of a small bell rang through Hinata's ears as Sasuke opened the door to the Laundromat. When Hinata went inside, she noticed a copious amount of older women. It was then that she realized that she hadn't seen a female in a long time and she couldn't help but stare at the middle aged ladies.

"Oi, come over here woman and teach me how to do my laundry," Sasuke was standing beside a washing machine while saying this and he had an emotionless expression as always but there was also a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Hey! I have a name it's Hinata! Hi-na-ta!"

"Whatever, Just hurry up woman," Sasuke crossed his arms and waited.

Hinata walked up to Sasuke and clicked the start button on the machine and then the teens who couldn't stand one another started a glaring contest before Hinata started separating Sasuke's clothes.

"W-What are you doing woman!?" Sasuke yelled when he saw Hinata grab his boxers and put it to the side.

"I'm separating the darks from the lights," Her innocent voice answered as she began to grab another pair of his boxers.

Sasuke blushed and pushed her out of the way. "Stupid woman, I'll do it,"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked.

"Kawaii, I remember my first boyfriend," an older woman stated as she stared at the two high school students.

"Aw the spring time of youth," another woman sighed.

Sasuke ignored their remarks and continued separating his clothes, making sure Hinata didn't see his unmentionables.

'_B-boyfriend?' _Hinata thought and then her mind pondered to a certain blond haired soccer player. _'I wonder if Naruto-kun would be my boyfriend if he saw me as a girl' _The love struck girl sighed and a light blush appeared on her face as she fantasized of her crush.

Sasuke noticed the sudden blush on the young girl's face and started to question her reasons for being in an all boys school, that and why she wouldn't make him a sammich. Sasuke had once thought about her intentions for being here but the only thing he could think of was that she was some sort of pervert or that she was someone who wanted to get some kicks out of messing with the boys there. The blush on her face suggested his first assumption was right but the Uchiha shrugged and continued following her directions on how to wash his clothes.

The bell rang again as the two teens exited from the store.

"You're a fast learner, Sasuke kun."

"It was easy, I thought you had to be woman to do these sort of things ,but it's really not that hard at all," Sasuke hid his smirk from Hinata. Deep down he felt really proud of himself for doing his own laundry.

The lavender-eyed girl sighed at his response.

Hinata let Sasuke walk in front of her again and started slowing down her pace. Sasuke realized this and began to slow down as well, he wasn't going to let her feel comfortable this time.

They both walked at the same pace but there were some times where Hinata would occasionally slow down and when that happened Sasuke would stop and wait for her to catch up. To say Hinata was feeling awkward was an understatement. There was a terrible aura surrounding the two and the silence along with Sasuke's annoyed face wasn't making it any better for Hinata to endure. If it wasn't bad enough ,Sasuke turned his head to stare at her. Now Hinata was really out of her comfort zone so she looked down in order to avoid his gaze.

"I don't get it…" Sasuke stated which caused the young girl to give him his full attention.

"I just can't figure it out." The boy stopped walking, leaving the girl with a puzzled look in her face.

'_Huh?'_

"Why is a girl like you attending an all boys school?" the Uchiha grunted in annoyance. He had heavy suspicions that what ever the reason was, it would be no good and that she was up to some mischief. "Don't you have anything better to do," He added with a cold tone. His harshness with her was not a only a result of a slight distrust in her intentions but also because of his anger for her complete disregard for her safety. In other words, he was mad at himself for actually caring.

'_What? This guy thinks I dress up as a boy and sneak into an all boys school just for the fun of it? What kind of person does he think I am…?'_ The Hyuuga bit her lip and set her eyes on the sidewalk, contemplating what she would say next. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"It can't be helped…" She said, still staring down at the cement. Sasuke never let his eyes off of her as he waited for her to continue.

"This is just an obstacle I have to overcome…" She smiled and gathered enough poise to look Sasuke in the eyes. There was hope and happiness as well as confidence in her voice. "…in order to achieve my dream."

"You see.." She paused as she noticed Sasuke's confused expression but then giggled and resumed speaking. "This school has a 99% acceptance rate for the medical school I've always dreamed of attending and if I can just endure it a little longer, I'll definitely get in…," She took a deep breath as if to calm herself down from the excitement of her dream. "I believe that you should never give up on your dream no matter what. You shouldn't let anything keep you from doing what you like to do. If you truly have a passion for something there's no reason, no matter how severe, to make you stop." She held her fists above her breasts and had that ever so familiar determination shining in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his eyes moved to the left as if recalling something from his past then he looked down and pondered for a few seconds. Putting his hands in his pockets, the boy walked away from the pale eyed girl. Hinata watched his back as he started walking away.

"Do whatever you want. loser,"

Even though his words were cruel, Hinata picked up a playful tone in his voice; the innocent girl smiled and ran up to catch up to her friend

When the two teens reached the gates of Konoha High, Sasuke began to walk towards his dorm without so much as a 'Good bye.'

"W-wait Sasuke-kun! There's a big soccer match today, aren't you going to watch?"

"Not interested," the dark haired boy responded but then he stopped and turned around, giving Hinata a questionable smirk. "I'm sure Naruto will be happy to have such

a cute girl cheering him on," He hoped she would get the hint and was happy to see the wide-eyed expression he was getting from his companion.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun would wha-and I'm still d-dressed up like a g-girl! I…" She twiddled her fingers together and Sasuke could've sworn he saw steam coming out from the embarrassed girl's ears. He was completely startled when he saw the girl run like Speedy Gonzales back to her dorm, leaving dust in her tracks.

"Hmph, Idiot…"

After Hinata ran up to her dorm and changed into her normal attire, She headed towards the soccer field just in time to see Naruto kick the winning goal.

Naruto ran up to Hinata, completely ignoring the clamorous crowd's cheers. "Ne Hin, did you see me?!"

"Yes, you were amazing Naruto-kun!" Hinata gave Naruto a smile along with a light blush and the soccer player in turn gave her a chuckle and began rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah well, hehehehe"

"Oi, Hin, Naruto lets celebrate!!" Kiba interrupted the two and waved his arm at them to gain their attention and then picked up a pack of beer and gave them a mischievous grin.

Back in the dorm, Naruto, Hin, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were sitting on the floor laughing. Kiba offered Hin a drink but was rejected. "Come on Hin, in times like these its okay to drink," (**A/N**: omg peer pressure!)

Hinata took the drink relentlessly, but she wasn't planning on drinking it so she placed it beside her.

"Oi, Kiba hand me a drink," Naruto said and Kiba obliged.

Naruto grabbed the can, before giving his friend the bitch face. "Kiba this is a can of orange juice…" He glared at it.

"Naruto, we all know you can't drink beer…" Shikamaru stated while looking bored.

"That's right! When you drink beer you become a kissing freak," Kiba stated in disgust.

"Last time you drank, you ended up kissing Sasuke," Shino said as he fixed his glasses.

"Eh?! R-really?" Hinata was shocked and looked towards the group of boys, searching for the one that would answer her question.

"Th-that's not true!!" Naruto yelled with a blush present on his face. He was not only embarrassed about the occurrence that had transpired in his past but having Hin know about it made him feel even more mortified.

The rest of the group laughed at the blushing boy's expense and they laughed even more when he took a sip of his orange juice. There was a nice feeling surrounding the group of friends.

Naruto was arguing with Kiba about how he shouldn't embarrass the star player of the team, while Shikamaru had already fallen asleep. Hinata was looking at the carpet in deep thought.

"Hin-san, my bugs tell me that something is troubling you" Shino poked out from behind her and stared at her intently.

'Th-that's an odd way to put it,' Hinata thought, a little creeped out. "N-no I'm fine!" She put on a fake smile.

"Don't lie,"

Hinata let out a small shriek at how fast he saw through her façade. "I uhh…," Shino came closer to her face and Hinata was no longer in her comfort zone.

Naruto was also not in his comfort zone and felt angry when he noticed how close Shino was to Hin. The blond walked up to Shino, placed his hand on his forehead and pushed him away. "Shino you're such a creeper! I told you to quit bugging Hin!"

"That's cruel Naruto, I just wanted to know what was troubling my friend," The hurt teen said with an emotionless tone.

"Something's troubling you Hin?" Naruto asked with a worried expression.

Hinata looked around and noticed that all her friends' attentions were on her, well all but Shikamaru, who was snoring and she didn't want to worry them or ruin their fun just because she was at an impasse with a certain annoying, onyx eyed boy. But deep down Hinata really did want to say what was on her mind. She thought maybe they knew the reason to why Sasuke was the way he was and that much made her want to tell them.

"It's just that…today I asked Sasuke-kun if he would come watch the match and he said no. He always seems so alone -I don't know it just worries me," Her eyes kept to the carpet.

Naruto's heart nearly shattered. They were having a celebration with their close friends, everyone was enjoying themselves and all Hin could think about was _**Him**_?

"Don't worry to much over Sasuke, Hin. He's been like that ever since the accident with-"

"Ki-Ba!!" Naruto yelled. He believed that Kiba had no right to talk about that incident. That and he was angry that Hin had mentioned Sasuke again.

After a while the atmosphere changed and Kiba didn't like it. "It's getting pretty late, we should all get ready for bed ne?" Shino nodded and since Shikamaru was already asleep, Kiba just assumed that he agreed also. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," Kiba said while dragging off Shikamaru. "Bye," Shino followed behind them.

"Later," Naruto said as Hin waved goodbye.

The blonde took a big sip of the can beside him and then took another sip, seeing that Hin hadn't said anything since their friends left. She looked like she was in deep thought again and Naruto sighed as he turned away from the _'boy.'_

"Ne Hin, Why do you always think about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, completely avoiding eye contact and sounding depressed.

"Huh?" Hin was startled by the sudden question. "I-I don't always think about Sasuke-kun, I have other things that I think about," _'…like keeping the fact that I'm a girl a secret and my dreams, a lot more important things than Sasuke-kun, He just puzzles me. I Just don't understand why anyone would want to give up what they like doing best.'_

"D-Do you ever think about me?" Naruto looked at her straight in the eyes and there was a deep red blush adorned on his face.

Hinata blushed slightly but decided to answer the question in a normal way. "O-Of course I do, you're my be-"

The Hyuuga wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was thrown backwards and kissed forcibly by Naruto. At first, she was in a state of shock but after a while she decided to forget all her worries and let Naruto ravish her. She liked being kissed and even let the blond slip his tongue inside her. She was in a state of bliss.

But she was woken up from her dreamy state when Naruto stopped and looked at her with pleading eyes. "There's something I have to know," he stated as he ripped off Hinata's school shirt and found her straps, she had tied to hide her breasts. Hinata gasped when he continued and tore them off too, revealing her naked breasts

Naruto smiled in relief and went back to kissing her but this time he was groping and massaging her breasts. Hinata was scared. Naruto had just seen her full chest, unless he was really dense, he knew her secret now. She felt an awful sensation in her stomach and hoped Naruto would stop.

The hungry boy left her lips and started kissing her neck. "N-Naruto-kun don't-" She whispered. The sound of her adorable voice made him even more excited and he slowly moved down to her collar bone. "Please stop…," she cried and tears started forming in her timid eyes. She closed her eyelids shut ,but before she knew it Naruto had stopped.

The puzzled girl looked down to see that Naruto had fallen asleep. She let out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling. She didn't move from her position, she felt too weak to.

* * *

**A/N:** Done!! Mwahaha, this chapter took me the longest to write, phew! Anyway I just want to let you know that Naruto feels the same way towards Sasuke as Hinata does. Naruto and Hinata both never give up on their dreams. So Hinata questions why Sasuke gave up on his, while Naruto (already knowing the reason why he quit his dream) hates Sasuke for it. They both have different ways of dealing with it.

**P.S**. Please don't kill me :D


	5. The Accident

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

**A/N:** Again, Please don't kill me!

* * *

Hinata let Naruto sleep on top of her, until a few minutes passed and she decided that she should at least cover up. She began to feel naked, so she gently removed the blond boy from her and reached down to grab her straps on the floor.

She covered up in a depressed fashion, all while thinking what good it would do her and climbed up to her bed for some sleep. Every noise Naruto made in his sleep sent her chills, but she disregarded them after a while and finally closed her eyes to rest.

Light came in through the binds, and Naruto was the fist one to arise. He stretched and was left perplexed, when he didn't hear the shower on. He looked to see if Hin was still asleep, and was surprised to find his friend still lying on his bed. _'Huh? That's weird Hin always wakes up first.'_

He stared at her angelic face and felt the familiar warm, nervous feeling consume him. Naruto noticed the blush adorned on her peaceful face, and felt heat on his own cheeks. He then decided to put an end to it, so he shook his companion awake.

Hinata's eyelids opened slightly and as soon as she caught sight of Naruto, they abruptly opened. "Good morning, Hin!"

"G-good m-morning Naruto-kun," She retorted nervously as she covered her body with her sheets.

'_He's so weird -.-' _"Uh, I'm going to go Shower ok?" He gave her a grin, before he began to run off towards the restroom. "Oh crap! I forgot that there's a test today! Kusa!" The blond yelled before closing the door behind him

"Huh?" The confused Hyuuga climbed down her bed and wondered why her friend was acting as if nothing happened. "How strange…," she murmured as she stared at the bathroom door. She looked down towards the floor and noticed the can of beer, she had neglected the night before, and picked it up to dispose of it, but then she realized the can was empty. "No way… I didn't-" Hinata paused as she remembered.

"_Naruto, we all know you can't drink beer…", "That's right! When you drink beer you become a kissing freak,", "Last time you drank, you ended up kissing Sasuke," _These voices lingered in Hinata's mind until she finally understood the events of the night before.

"So that's how it was…," she whispered as she got dressed for homeroom.

"That was great!" Naruto yawned as he stepped into the bedroom. He was wearing nothing but boxers and had his towel hung around his neck. Hinata blushed and turned away from him. "You skipping the shower today, Hin?"

"Uh huh," Hinata nodded.

The boy put on his school shirt while he stated: "Y'know I don't even remember falling asleep last night." He then picked up his pants and proceeded to buckle them up.

"R-really? You don't- you don't remember anything? Not a thing?" Hinata asked as she became excited.

"Nope…:" The blonde buttoned up his shirt before asking: "Wait why? Did I do something to you, Hin?" His eyes grew with concern as he gazed at her.

"Huh? Um no way! I-I'm fine!" The lavender eyed girl began waving her hands in the air because of how nervous she was. She then breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _'I can't believe it. This is so lucky. Maybe this isn't the end after all!'_

"Ok then," Naruto smiled as he finished getting dressed. He then walked towards the door and opened it, before looking back at Hin. "You Coming?"

"Yeah!" She smiled as she walked through the door and Naruto wondered why she was so excited, but he dropped it when he remembered the upcoming test.

xxXXxx

After class, Hinata was looking for Naruto. He looked really distressed during the test in second period and she hoped she could cheer him up. The lavender eyed girl walked towards the soccer field and noticed the back of Naruto's fuzzy blond head. He was sitting in the bleachers, surrounded by all of his soccer mates.

The timid girl smiled and proceeded to walk closer, but she stopped herself when she overheard their conversation.

"Yeah, Naruto you went kind of overboard last night when I mentioned Sasuke," Kiba stated as he scratched his head.

Naruto took a big gulp out of his water bottle before responding. "I can't help it. He pisses me off."

Kiba arched an eyebrow and Shikamaru looked towards the blond with a serious yet bored expression.

"I mean…He had it all. He was the best! He was so good that even the news reporters came down here to interview and film him. And then…He gave up just like that! Even after he healed, he never once returned to the track." Naruto slowly moved his water bottle back and fourth. He glared at the water as it fluctuated.

"He did seem to change after the accident." Shikamaru stated. _'Naruto used to look up to him and now all he does is rag on him. Like a young boy who used to think his father was the best and aspiring to be just like him when he grew up Then his father became a pathetic drunk and his son is now ashamed of him.'_

"It's really too bad," Kiba added as he played around with the soccer ball at his feet.

'_Sasuke-kun.' _Hinata took a step back and decided to go find Sasuke. All this talk about "The Accident" was making her frustrated, and she really wanted to know what it was all about. She ran back and made a crunchy sound along the grass, catching a certain blue eyed boy's attention.

Sasuke had been leaning against a tree drinking a can of orange juice. He crossed his arms and he gave a slight nod, indicating that he took notice of Hinata as she walked foreword.

"Yo," He greeted with his familiar smirk

"Sasuke-kun, hi…I was um-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and decided to fix his gaze on the clouds instead. At first he thought her stuttering was cute, but it got irritating fast. "Spit it out."

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded, before she talked. "I know I don't really know you that well. But recently I heard that you were a great high jumper, probably the best." Her hands began to play with each other and her eyes dropped to the floor. "And I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't give up on your dream even if there was an accident you should-"

"Shut it! You're right you don't know me. And you have no right telling me what I should or shouldn't do. You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke snapped. His anger had been growing ever since Hinata had mentioned the word "high jumper" and had been increasing after the word "accident". The glare he was giving her could burn a hole through a tree. He continued glaring coldly at her face, until he noticed her shy timid eyes became wet. He watched her blink, and then realized the tears that started forming.

His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed her sniffling. _'Is she really going to cry here?' _Her hands folded into a fist as they began to head for her eyes and her mouth opened. And then she cried, but to Sasuke it more of an annoying shriek, and he panicked when she didn't stop. He wasn't ever good with girls, so he waved his hands in the air. "Uh hey calm down!" His eyes widened into dinner plates, when she grew louder. "There! There! Do you want some orange juice?" He asked as he offered her his can of OJ, and when that didn't work he patted her head. "There, there! Gah why are girls always such a burden!" He yelled as he pulled her into an embrace, and as quickly as he did, he let her go and acted as if nothing happened.

Heturned his head to the left and then to the right to check if anyone saw. Hin was supposedly a boy after all and Sasuke still had a reputation to withhold. He sighed and scratched the corner of his head. "S- sorry," He whispered.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "It's ok."

"It's just…" He sighed, before continuing. "Everyone has something they give up on. I mean not everyone stays and succeeds in everything they set their mind to right?"

"I guess that's true. Even I gave up on learning how to swim because I was scared of the deep water and I couldn't hold my breath very long," She looked down and nodded.

"So can't this be my one thing that I give up on?" He crossed his arms and lifted up his chin.

She watched a big gust of wind blow on the grass below her in defeat, until her eyes widened as if she had just realized something. "You're saying that if I show you a person that never gives up, you'll go back to high jumping?" Her eyes shone as she held her hands together and looked up at him.

"Sure, why not," he answered, before walking off. He had enough of her antics for one day.

The determined girl smiled as she watched Sasuke's retreating back. Behind a tree, Naruto stood with an arched eyebrow and his eyes full of suspicion. He had seen Sasuke's hug and it befuddled him, when he held mixed feelings of anger along with envy toward him.

The blond shrugged it off and proceed to his dorm. When he reached his abode, he threw his backpack on the floor, and yawned as he crashed on his bed. His eyes became heavy and before he could notice it, he fell asleep.

Suddenly his eyes opened widely, and he turned his head towards the clock on the bedside table. It read: 11:00 PM. He shot out of bed when he realized Hin hadn't returned yet, and it was already past curfew. He looked on Hin's bed, in the bathroom and when he found no sight of him in the dorm, he ran out.

His panting became jagged as he knocked on Kiba and Shino's door. After they told him, they didn't know where he was, the blond left and proceeded to Shikamaru and Sasuke's dorm.

"Oi…Naruto?" Shikamaru yawned as he opened the door.

"I can't find Hin…" He stated in between breaths. His hands were on his thighs and he was hunched over the floor. "I looked everywhere and I don't know where he is!" He looked up at Shikamaru with pleading eyes.

Sasuke flinched at hearing Hin's name. He had been sitting next to the desk that held his laptop, but he made no move to get up. He only continued typing.

"Sasuke…," Naruto said as he stared in his direction. His eyes were filled with determination as he asked: "Do you have any idea where Hin is?"

The onyx eyed boy looked at the blond then at the floor. His eyes traveled back and fourth and then they stood still until he finally looked back at the distressed blond.

xxXXxx

"Ok," Hinata sighed. "I can do this." She stood at the edge of the steps to the indoor swimming pool. She decided to come late so that way nobody would see her. But just in case anyone would catch a glimpse of her figure, she kept her school uniform on and only removed her shoes. Her right hand rested at her heart as she took a deep breath.

"Here I go," She exhaled as her bare foot collided with the water and met the first step. The frightened girl shivered as she took the next few steps and was completely in the pool.

She smiled as she splashed around and began stroking her arms foreword.

She closed her eyelids in bliss, while she remembered her first swimming classes. Her feet began kicking and she floated. Her eyes remained closed, while she swiftly moved along the chlorine water.

Her eyelids abruptly opened, and she noticed how far she was from the steps. The girl's eyes wandered as her arms and legs kept moving. Her breaths became irregular as her legs grew tired of kicking. The water seemed to pull her in, but she fought to stay on top. After a while though, her strength wasn't enough and the water took hold of her.

"Hin!" She saw Naruto running towards her and stretched her arm out to him, before her eyes finally closed.

Sasuke had just noticed a figure sinking in the swimming pool. He ran beside the blond, but stopped at the edge.

The blue eyed boy swiftly took his jacket off, and dived in. His arms reached out to Hin as he dove deeper into the pool. When he finally clutched onto her figure, he swam back up and handed her over to Sasuke.

The dark haired boy pulled her up. When he noticed her eyes were closed and she looked slightly pale, he laid her on her back and became worried when she didn't move. He put his hands together and began pumping his hands against her chest so she could breathe. Naruto reached the deck of the pool and watched as Sasuke tried to save his friend.

'_Come on, breathe you dork!' _Sasuke became impatient so he opened her mouth and leaned foreword, but Naruto beat him to it, pressed his lips to Hin's and blew. At first Sasuke was surprised when the blond pushed him out of the way, but he shrugged it off and continued watching Hin.

Naruto blew hard, but the moments his lips touched her were gentle and long lasting. His lips attacked hers five times, before Hinata started coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Hin!" Naruto smiled when her eyes opened. "What were you trying to do! Kill yourself? I mean seriously you're so weird." There were traces of relief heard in his voice.

Hinata's eyes watched him, before wandering towards Sasuke. "I…failed," She smiled, a little disappointed.

Naruto noticed her shivering and wrapped his jacket around her. "Here," he said as he lifted her up bridal style. Hinata was a little alarmed at first, but she was too tired to argue. She closed her eyes and cuddled closer to his chest. Naruto blushed, but bit his lip to get rid of the weird feeling.

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating figure as he carried Hinata away. He hated it that he held concern for her and smirked as he messed up his hair. _'Heh, Dork…'_

xxXXxx

During lunch, Hinata decided to take a nap against a tree. Yesterday had been a very eventful day, and she needed some more rest. Naruto kept her up all night trying to explain to her that committing suicide only increased problems, not solved them. She sighed and gazed toward the clouds until her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Sasuke was dragging his feet against the cement sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, when he noticed a snoozing Hyuuga against his favorite tree. He smirked as he made his way toward her. He bent down on his knees and stared at her closed eyes, remembering that it was just yesterday that he thought they would never open again. _'She really is an idiot.'_

He rested his arm against the tree and leaned foreword. Her lips looked so soft, so defenseless and inviting. He brushed his fingers against them and tilted his head. _'She looks so feminine. How could anybody believe she was a boy?_

At his touch, Hinata's eye's sprung open. "Ano Sasuke-kun? W-What are you doing?"

"Blocking the wind from you," He mocked as he messed up her midnight blue hair, and took a seat next to her.

"That's the dumb- oh wait," She thought back to when she responded the same thing. "Oh…"

Sasuke smirked. "I would've never thought that you were so depressed that you would think of committing suicide," He said sarcastically as he arched an eyebrow and looked at her.

"It's not like that! I just wanted to show you that even I could get over my reason for not swimming and be a person who wouldn't give up, so then you would go back to high jumping," She began to blush, because after hearing her words, she realized how dumb she sounded.

Sasuke's onyx eyes traced her face for any sort of mischief, but he couldn't find any. Her eyes were pure and full of warmth so much that it made him feel guilty that _he _was the reason Hinata almost drowned. "It's still stupid…," He sighed and watched her head drop to the grass.

"Being a high jumper gave me lots of pressure…," He waited for her attention, before continuing. "…and lots of fans. Most of them were girls." He rolled his eyes. "One of them was even more of an idiot than you. She was so annoying and she wouldn't leave me alone." His eyes plunged to the ground and lingered on the grass as he recalled some events. "On the day of the finals, I was taking a walk around the block and _she _had been following me, more like stalking- anyway the dork wouldn't leave me alone. I just wanted some peace and quiet before the big event and she kept on bugging me so I told her to get away from me and go home," He clutched onto the grass.

"She got quiet and finally left. I turned around to see if she would really leave me alone and I see the idiot stop in the middle of the road to pick up her cell phone! And of course a car came at the same time and of course I ran and pushed her out of the way," He finally removed his eyes from the grass, and looked at Hin to see her reaction. Her eyes widened, but they seemed to calm down when he locked his gaze on her.

He started chuckling a little before saying: "I broke my leg that day, I got hurt because of an idiot and I missed the finals because of an idiot."

Hinata held his shoulder in order to console him in some way. "Sasuke-kun-"

"I'm the idiot…I'm the one who wanted to save her. And even after I healed, it not like I went back."

"That doesn't mean you still can't go back, Sasuke-kun. I mean if you really want to you-"

Sasuke flicked her forehead with his index finger. He didn't want her to act all mushy around him.

"Ow!" Hinata rubbed her forehead.

"I know that much. I know that even if I have trouble holding my breath, I can still go back in the water," Sasuke commented.

"Huh?" The lavender eyed girl looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"I mean-" He messed up her hair before saying: "…I'm going to be a high jumper again."

And with that, he smiled. Hinata stared at him in awe. She had never seen Sasuke smile whole heartedly; she had never seen him so happy. It seemed as if he was shining. It also seemed that his smile was contagious, because she started smiling too.

Naruto walked along the sidewalk. He was looking for Hin, so they could walk to class together. Ever since yesterday, he had this sudden fear of loosing him and he had to know that Hin was okay. It was a weird feeling, but he couldn't help it. The blond continued walking until he spotted Hin by a tree.

He raised his hand and was about to call out to him until he noticed Sasuke. He felt an awful feeling hit him in the chest. He watched as Hin smiled at Sasuke. Naruto wanted so much for Hin to be smiling at him instead. And when he thought about that, he felt gross and started messing up his blond hair.

When he looked back to where Hin was, he saw that Sasuke was gone so he ran up to his friend. "Hey, Hin!"

Hinata turned her head and noticed a mess of sunny blond hair, and as soon as she did the bell rang, so everyone began to move around to get to their next class. Her eyes wandered here and there in order to catch a glimpse of him again, but she couldn't find him. She got up and proceeded to walk to class until she felt a warm hand grab onto her own. "Ah!" She yelled until she realized it was Naruto's hand.

"Oh, Naruto-kun hi"

"Hey! Hehehe you scream like a girl," The blond mocked until he noticed something soft in his hand. He quickly let go and walked along Hinata to class. "Sorry!" He turned away in order to hide his red face

"It's ok." She managed to say as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"So what'd you do during lunch?" The blond scratched the back of his head and thought he would change the subject.

"I slept…and dreamed" She whispered the last part as a blush appeared on her cheeks. To Naruto, Hin looked like a woman in love and thoughts of Hin and Sasuke harrowed his mind. She was in love alright; she was in love with her dream. Nothing would stop her from reaching it: her goal to become a doctor, to become successful and happy Talking with Sasuke had only fueled her ambitions to pursue her own dream.

The couple headed into the classroom and sat in their seats. Asuma-Sensei had some notes written on the board and Hinata reached for her pencil to begin writing.

But as soon as Hinata pressed her pencil tip to the top of her paper, the announcer in the classroom turned on and said: "Hyuuga Hin to the principal office. Once again, Hyuuga Hin to the principal office."

"Huh?" Her heart skipped a beat as she lifted herself up from her chair. The whispers, she was hearing wasn't making her any less nervous as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. With every step, her destination seemed to get farther and farther away. The hallway was empty and that made it worse, because she could hear the sounds of her steps as she got closer and closer.

She stopped dead in front of the principle's door, and hesitated to reach for the knob. Heaven knows what awaited her on the other side.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I'm stopping here. And I'm sorry but I really got to think over the conversation with her and the principle. I'm really sorry I take forever to update- I forgot where I was going with this story- I kind of didn't think it through. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm headed now though. And I'm really sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I say this cause I absolutely hate this chapter.

Well the good thing about this chapter is that the BIG Sasuke episode is OVER and I'm going to be focusing on NARUTO and HINATA's relationship now.

If you have any questions or want to help me, cause I really need help on this story- then PLEASE REVIEW ;D!


	6. Stress

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata noticed her hand twitching as she reached for the doorknob. She took a deep breath, before dropping her hand to the side. She decided opening the door herself would be a very bold move. Or worse it could be rude and upset the principal even more for what ever it was she had done wrong. So she settled for knocking gently on the wooden door.

Although with every knock, she felt the vibrations travel from her hands to her chest and that made her even more nervous.

"Come in," said a very demanding voice. Hinata shuddered before entering the room. Her head was lowered as she made her way towards the voice. As soon as she looked up, she was greeted by an older woman with blonde hair and a very strong, independent stature. "Sit." Hinata obeyed.

"A-ano…" Hinata started to speak, but was silenced when she met the older woman's gaze.

The woman looked her up and down, before finally saying: "Hyuuga Hin, huh?" The blonde noticed the student give a slight nod, so she continued. "I'm the principal, Tsunade. I suppose you are wondering why you're here?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I um-" Hin nodded.

And at this, the principle started laughing, causing Hinata to give her "WTF" face. "Ho Ho Ho! There's no need to be so bashful dear. Why if you were in any real trouble, you would have been sent to Itachi's office." It was at that moment that said sexy nurse, Itachi sneezed. He then showed us an annoyed face, before proceeding to read his playboy magazines.

"Eh?" Hinata was confused. Although she did agree and then concluded that Itachi was the reason not a lot of boys caused any mischief.

"Don't you remember? I am the one who invited you to come here, girlie," Tsunade smirked.

"Eh, that's right. You sent me a letter telling me to come here, because there was opportunity." As Hinata spoke, Tsunade nodded her head up and down.

"Which leads us, to why you're here." The principal folded her hands on her desk, and stared at the perplexed girl. "I want to know how you're doing."

"How am I doing?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Hai, you know, has anybody given you any trouble? If you're comfortable, or if anyone has figured out your identity, stuff like that."

"Wh-what! I um no. No one knows I'm a girl. Especially not Sasuke-kun. I mean! wha-who's Sasuke-kun." She began waving her hands frantically. "Gah I mean, No one gives me any trouble, I'm fine!" Her eyes dropped to the floor, after her outburst.

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed. _'Stupid Fan girls.'_

'_What a strange girl, must be stress.' _The principle thought. "I'm really sorry I couldn't get you your own room, but that would've been too suspicious."

"It's fine!" The flustered girl retorted, rapidly.

"Oh, good. Any way lets get down to the real reason why I called you here." She grabbed a few sheets of paper and stared at them as if she was reading. "From what I see, you're doing fairly well in your classes." The principle looked up at her for some sort of response, almost like she was asking a question.

"Um, I'm ok." Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Hmpf. Ok? Do you know that your grades are so good that Konoha Medical School has even taken notice of you?"

"Eh? N-no way…" Her eyes lit up as they stared at the principal.

"Why of course. You are one of the top people in your class. Why wouldn't they take an interest in you?" She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you keep this up then you might be looking at a full scholarship here."

'_S-scholarship?' _The young girl clasped onto her school vest, finding it hard to breathe.

"So I wanted to tell you that it all depends on how well you do on the upcoming exams." The blonde leaned on her hand as she watched Hinata's reaction. Hinata's eyes were full of excitement and determination. It reminded the older woman of when she was young.

"I understand."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

With that, Hinata lifted herself up from her seat and bowed. "Thank you so much!" She yelled before running back to class.

"Heh," Tsunade chuckled. _'Now where have I seen that kind of determination before…?'_

xxXXxx

After class, Hinata had a lot of things running through her head. _'I will definitely start studying as soon as possible. This is my chance!' _She curled her hands into a fist as she walked toward her dorm room.

"Oi Hin, Chotto matte!" Naruto yelled as he caught up with her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun hi." Hinata had so many things raping her mind that she barely noticed how fast she was walking.

"Heh. So why'd the principle want ya?" He asked a little nervously. Naruto had been a little worried that maybe Hin wasn't the guy he thought he has. And that a criminal had been living right under his nose the whole time. Or worse, a rapist!

Hinata panicked as she contemplated what she would respond. "She just wanted to warn me that the exams were coming up."

"Oh?" Naruto thought it sort of made sense. Hin had just transferred and he had no idea how things were done in the school, so he bought it. "That's right. The exams _are _coming up. Oh! That reminds me." His eyes dropped to the floor as the couple continued walking. "Recently, my grades haven't been doing so well. Soccer sort of gets in the way. So if I don't get a good grade on the tests I'm basically screwed. Hehe," He rubbed the back of his head and had a fake smile plastered on his face. "Um so-" His eyes locked with hers. "I was wondering, since you're really good with school stuff, if you could uh tutor me?"

"Um of course I'll help you, Naruto-kun." A blush appeared on her face as she thought over his words. It would benefit her as well. The best way to learn is to teach and teaching Naruto would make her better understand the material.

"Wow Thanks you're the best, Hin!" He grinned as they headed towards their dorm in a happy pace.

As soon as the duo arrived, Hin pushed a short table against Naruto's bedside. She then proceeded to place some textbooks down and sat behind it. A welcoming expression was seen or her face, so Naruto decided to sit down beside her.

'_I guess I'll start with English first,' _Hinata opened her English text book and began writing down some notes. She heard Naruto rustle with a few papers as he explored the Math text book. But the Hyuuga never looked up; she was far too focused on her notes.

"Ano, Hin?" Naruto pulled on her shoulder. When Hinata turned towards him, she was met with an apologetic smile. "I'm Sorry. I just don't get this problem."

She followed his finger and distinguished a heavy word problem at the bottom of the page. "Naruto-kun, why would you start on such a difficult problem?"

"Uh! It's just I know that they're going to pick hard ones like these on the test and that they'll be worth more points so um I want to be prepared,"

'_Wow, Naruto-kun does have a brain,' _She giggled to herself, and Naruto slightly blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Hinata picked up her pencil and explained it to him. "Ok, now try to think of proportions as a fraction and then you…" She wrote down some fractions and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh I get it now! Thanks Hin," He smiled and successfully solved the question.

After a while, nothing could be heard, but the sounds of erasers erasing and pencils marking. But Naruto decided to interrupt this flow and tugged on Hinata's sleeve. "Um I'm sorry, but I don't get what they're asking me to do here." He closed his eyes and gave her a toothy grin as he pointed out the grammatical sentences.

Hinata smiled a little, before looking down at the sentences. It read:

"Which sentence is correct?"

"Jack loves riding his bike and playing chess."

"Jack loves to ride his bike and playing chess."

"You really can't figure it out?" She looked up at him and noticed he shook his head no. The young girl then sighed and began to explain the laws of parallel structure to him.

"Oh!" The blonde yelled when he understood and with that, Hinata went back to her notes.

Several minutes passed and Naruto had gotten stuck again. He turned towards Hin, only to see that she had fallen asleep. Her back was pressed against his bed and her hands were down at her sides. She looked so peaceful.

"Heh, he must've been tired." The blond sighed as he watched his friend rest. Hin's head tilted in order to find comfort, causing her hair to fall over her eyes. Naruto reached over and placed the strand of hair back into place. He didn't know why he did it, something just came over him. Suddenly, the boy realized how close he was, but he didn't move back. He only moved closer. _'Wow I never noticed how feminine Hin looked.' _His hand brushed against Hin's soft cheek. _'His skin is so smooth…' _He traced his eyes against her lips and gently touched them with his thumb._ 'His lips are so soft.' _He felt his own heart beat "Ba-Dump!" "Ba-DUMP!" "BA-DUMP" as he leaned forward. His lips were so close to hers and he wanted so badly to force them on top of her, but he took it slow. His eyes searched Hin's face as he was only centimeters away from touching her. So close and then He saw her flinch.

The blond quickly removed himself off of his friend and placed his hands in between his legs.

"I forgot to carry the two!" Hinata yelled, before opening her eyes. And she began writing more notes until she caught sight of the sweaty, red faced boy to her right.

Naruto placed his hand on his head and made to claw out his hair. _'W-what was that feeling…? Was I about to-No it can't be true I-I can't be falling for-'_

"Um Naruto-kun?" Hinata gently tapped his shoulder, causing the blond to twitch and jump up away from her. Her eyes had a hint of confusion as well as concern for her friend.

"I uh- I think I'm just going to go to sleep and get some rest for now," Naruto explained as he headed for his bed. He really needed to get away from Hin, because every time he was with him those weird feelings arose inside him. The blond feared that it was getting worse.

"O-Ok," the lavender eyed girl replied. She was a bit worried, but the thought of exams caught up with her and she returned to her notes.

The blond sighed as he stared at the wall. The noises Hin made with the paper and her pencil made a sort of melody in synch and soon sent the perplexed boy to sleep.

xxXXxx

The next day, after class Naruto was taking a walk. He wanted to be alone in order to think things through. He had deliberately avoided Hin that day, because he was scared; scared those urges would come back. The feelings he had, made him feel gross and he could barely look at himself in the mirror. _'Hin is a boy! Man this sucks. Why does this have to happen to me?_' He kicked a pebble under him, before messing up his hair. _'Maybe…I should just keep away from him for a while, until the feelings completely go away. But that means I won't be able to study with him or…be alone with him.' _He felt his cheeks burn and he slapped his hands to the sides of his face. "Gah!"

'_It isn't like that, it isn't like that dammit!' _He continued walking, until he spotted Hin. She was sitting on the grass and her back was to him. A strange longing to thrust himself towards her abruptly consumed him, but he fought it and stood his ground.

The strange feeling returned, when he noticed Sasuke take a seat beside her, and he wanted so much to drag Hin away from him.

Hinata had been looking over her notes. "So if I multiply that with-"

"Yo!" Sasuke lifted his hand and alerted the girl

"S-Sasuke-kun! Gah, you always scare me…" She looked down and placed her hand on her chest in an attempt to slow down her heart. Her head rose, so she noticed Sasuke was wearing a tank top and that that he was sweaty. "Eh? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I was practicing" The onyx eyed boy responded.

"Practicing?" She tilted her head and tried to comprehend.

"That right. I'm going to try out for High Jumping again, next semester." He stated.

"R-really! Oh Sasuke-kun that's so great and…"

The annoyed boy rolled his eyes and placed his hand in front of his face. _'I don't know this guy.'_

"And it's great because now Sasuke-kun will be happy."

Sasuke grinned at this, because it was true. "Heh." He lowered his hand and noticed the thick sheet of paper she was holding. "What's this?" His hand stretched out and he grabbed it away from her.

"Eep! Sasuke-kun, give it back!" She began reaching for it, but Sasuke placed his palm on her face as she struggled.

"Why are you studying for the exams so early?" He asked as his eyes scanned over the papers.

Hinata then relaxed and began twiddling with her fingers. "Because I'm so close…" The Uchiha perked an eyebrow as she continued. "If I get good grades on my exam, I could get one step closer to going to the medical school so…" She noticed Sasuke put his guard down. "Give it back!" The girl made a grab for it, but Sasuke just lifted the sheets up higher.

The boy smirked as he watched her struggle. "I could tutor you." He stated bluntly, making the girl freeze as she stared into his eyes. "I am number 1 in our class." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Eh? You'd do that?" She asked as she finally dropped her arms to her sides.

"You act like I never do anything nice for you." He returned her notes and observed as her pupils move to the left. "Well fine, if you're going to be like that then I won't help you." He was joking, but Hinata didn't see it. He began lifting himself up so as to scare her a little, but he stopped when he noticed her pleading gaze.

"Please…"

xxXxx

Naruto fumbled with his keys in front his door. He sighed when he finally turned the knob and opened the door. The blond dropped his bag and his eyes widened at what he walked

into.

There in front of his bedside were Sasuke and Hin. They were both sitting behind the table, but what alarmed him the most was that Sasuke was brushing his fingers against Hin's lips. A blush was adorned on Hin's face, because of how close Sasuke was.

"Wh-What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto yelled. His eyes turned into dinner plates as he stared at the pair.

Sasuke dropped his hands and had a bored expression on his face and Hinata was spazzing out and waving her hands in the air. "Gah! N-Naruto-kun this isn't what it looks like! We were just uh…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you always fall asleep when you're studying?" Sasuke asked._

"_I was just tired, that's all and you didn't have to draw a mustache on me while I slept," Hinata pouted._

"_I was bored…Anyway if you ask me, the mustache makes you look manlier!" He chuckled a little at his comment._

"_You really think so?" Hinata smiled._

"_It wasn't meant to be a compliment -.-"_

"_Eh? So you don't think I should keep it?" The girl touched her upper lip._

"_You look ridiculous, now come here," The Uchiha licked his thumb and started rubbing above her lip._

"_Kyahh, Sasuke-kun that's gross!" She yelled as she struggled a bit._

"_Shut up while I try to do a nice thing!"_

_**Flashback End**_

"S-So that's how it was…" Naruto sighed, although he was still a little disturbed.

Hinata nodded before asking: "Um Naruto-kun, why don't you study with us?"

Naruto looked at her imploring, angelic face. _'He really is kind of-' _and with that thought, he remembered why he had to avoid Hin. "No thanks, I think I'll just study alone." He said as he walked to the computer desk and started on his homework.

"You sure?" Concerns along with a bit of distress were heard in her voice.

"Yep!" he yelled, without turning to face her. He knew if he did, those warm feelings would return to him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, then towards Naruto and a bit of interest could be seen in his eyes as he smirked.

XxXXxx Lunch Time: Cafeteria xxXXxx

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting in front of Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru. The lavender eyed girl was eating cinnamon rolls and she smiled at her dessert. Normally Kiba would make fun of how girly Hin was, but something else caught his interest.

"Man this is too weird! I never thought we'd be having lunch with Sasuke ever again," Kiba commented as he observed the emo boy, who in turn scowled at him.

"Sasuke-kun is going to high jump again next semester," Hinata smiled and boasted about him like a mother would brag about her son.

"Really?" Shino asked as Shikamaru snored

"No way!" Kiba yelled as he smiled.

"Come on, do you have to tell everyone?" Sasuke whined.

At this time, Naruto was carrying his tray across the cafeteria, until he noticed his friends. Hinata spotted Naruto and waved her hand. "Naruto-kun, over here!"

"Ba-Dump!" The blond felt his chest almost explode, when he viewed Hin. He pretended not to see him and walked away.

"Huh? He must have not seen me," Hinata concluded.

"That's weird," Kiba stated. "Usually you and Naruto are inseparable. You both act like lovers and if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were-"

"Gah! Kiba-kun it is not like that!" Hinata became embarrassed.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked off. _'No way. Could it be that Naruto…?' _

The midnight blue haired girl tried to think of something, anything that wouldn't socially label her as the "Gay" boy. "I mean, I already have a girlfriend!"

"No way…" Kiba smirked. How could any girl like such a pretty boy? Or maybe Naruto was right about Hin's dick size after all.

The onyx eyed boy was pulled from his thoughts, when he noticed Hinata's flustered face. "Actually he's telling the truth and I've seen his girlfriend," He took a sip of his orange juice until everyone's attention was on him.

"Seriously? How is she?" Kiba asked.

"She's gorgeous," Sasuke then turned to Hin and smirked. "Her hair is really smooth and goes down to her waist. She always has this adorable blush on her innocent face, and her body is like this-" He moved his hands in a wavy fashion to emphasize her hour glass figure. "But her best attribute are her huge-" He put his hands in front of his breasts and jiggled them up and down. "B-"

He was interrupted as Hinata slapped his arm. "Ow! What did I do?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"How dare you talk about me-" She stopped herself. "M-My girlfriend like that!"

Everyone else laughed at how nervous Hinata's face looked, but she wasn't so happy. The girl looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. _'Maybe being around Sasuke-kun isn't so safe.'_

XxXXxx

Naruto opened the room to his dorm, only to be greeted by Sasuke. He was sitting by his bedside again.

"You again," The blond squinted.

"Nice to see you too," Sasuke smirked.

Just then Hinata walked out of the restroom. "Oh! Hi, N-Naruto-kun!" She greeted.

"Hey," He said as he placed his bag down on his favorite place. You guessed it, the floor.

The girl then placed her hands on his arm. "Will you come study with us?"

"Ba-Dump!" "Ba-dump" The blonde twitched and swiftly threw his arm away from her. "No!" He yelled, alarming the poor girl.

He hid his expression with his face as he walked to his desk. "No thanks," He said, in a calmer way as he sat down.

'_I washed my hands,' _Hinata thought as she made her way towards Sasuke. She sat down and began writing more notes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. To him, it was hilarious _'He thinks he's gay, but he's in denial. If he only knew Hin was a girl. Hmm, this gives me an idea.' _The emo boy turned towards Hinata and stared at her mischievously.

"Oh, what am I missing? Why can't I get this answer right?" Hinata asked herself as she looked at a math problem. Just then, the onyx eyed boy placed his hand on top of hers.

"Hin…Your skin is so soft," He cooed. Sasuke looked up and noticed Naruto flinch at his words.

"Eh?" She looked at Sasuke with a creeped out face. "Um th-thank you, Sasuke-kun. Lotion helps" Hinata removed his hand and then continued writing.

The Uchiha scooted closer and grabbed a strand of hair in front of her face. "Your hair is really smooth," He smirked.

"Uh um!" Hinata was feeling very uncomfortable. _'Why is Sasuke-kun acting so creepy?'_

"It's pretty hot in here…Why don't you take off some of your clothes?" He whispered, but loud enough for Naruto to hear, because the blonde's face turned red and he started becoming very nervous and mad at the same time.

"Uh wh-what!" She gasped as Sasuke moved closer and she fell on the floor. _'Gah! I was right! It isn't safe being around Sasuke-kun! Since he knows I'm the only girl here- he can't control his raging hormones!' _

"Will you cut it out Sasuke! Quit messing with Hin!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't take hearing her in distress like that.

"Why do you care so much baka?" Sasuke asked, trying to hold in his laughter. He was glad his plan had worked and hoped that Naruto would admit he was gay.

"B-Because!" He looked at Hin and blushed. "Because Hin is my friend!"

Sasuke sighed. Damn so close, but his plan had failed. "Whatever," The dark haired boy got up and proceeded to leave. "See you later, Hin." He grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Um N-Naruto-kun I-"

"I'm going to bed," Naruto said. He didn't want to hear _'his' _voice. He didn't even want to look at _'him'_. He was mad at himself for blaming Hin for the feelings he was having, but he couldn't help it. He was too frustrated. The blond got on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping the gross feelings would be gone tomorrow.

XxXXxx

Naruto had been roaming the campus. He wanted to forget about Hin, to forget about all those gross feelings and just take a breather. He placed his hand on a nearby tree and clutched onto it, when he remembered how cruel he was to Hin last night. The blond didn't want to think about that. It was the last thing he wanted to think about because once he pictured his chum in his mind, a blush appeared on his face. _'What's happening to me? It can't be that I might be-'_

"Yo!" The blue eyed boy heard a voice call out to him, and he glared when he viewed the source.

Sasuke was searching for Hinata. The emo boy wanted to apologize for the other day and to explain why he acted so out of character. He hoped they could both have a laugh together, or more likely that he could laugh and Hin would blush and act all flustered, when he told her that Naruto had feelings for her. In his search, he ran into Naruto and he was in a playful mood, so he thought he'd mess with the confused boy.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" He was the last person he wanted to see.

"I want to know why you were so angry with me last night." Sasuke smirked.

"I just don't like it that you were making fun of Hin," He looked at Sasuke's eyes then looked back at the tree.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" The Uchiha cackled.

"It's not like that Sasuke-teme!" His face turned red.

"Why don't you just admit you were jealous last night?" Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked some more. He was enjoying himself.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Naruto was beginning to get very pissed.

"You like Hin," His voice hadn't a hint of emotion. He said it bluntly, but it left Naruto speechless. His eyes widened and then he looked to the left and right as if he was looking for the right words to respond back. "Naruto…"

'_What! No, I don't!' _He pictured Hin smiling and felt his heart beat fasten. And then an image of Hin and Sasuke found itself into his head. Oh how he hated when they were together.

"You're gay…" Sasuke stated all while resisting laughing all at once.

That did it. Naruto finally snapped and threw a punch at Sasuke's left cheek, pushing the alarmed Uchiha.

Sasuke would admit that he kind of did deserve it, but still he clenched his fist and raised his arm in an attempt to pay Naruto back. The blonde beat him to it though, and he delivered another punch to Sasuke's perfect face.

The dark haired boy wasted no time in clobbering Naruto, this time, and pummeled him in the gut. "Gyahh!" Naruto yelled. The boy nearly puked when he felt the pain.

A crowd started to form around the two boys, and as soon as it did, Lee headed to restrain Naruto. "Let me go, Lee!" The blonde screamed as he struggled in his grasp.

"Naruto-san, this is not the way youthful friends treat each other," Lee stated. He wouldn't release him, not until Naruto calmed down.

Kiba was restraining Sasuke, who in turn was glaring at him. Maybe he hoped that his emo mind game would some how get the brown haired boy to let him go. The Uchiha then grabbed Kiba's arms and disbanded them so that he was free.

"Lee, I won't do anything anymore. Just let me go!" He finally escaped Lee's hold and dropped to the floor.

The crowd soon began to disperse, when they realized the brawl was over. Hinata was looking over her English notes, when she began to hear whispers about a fight. She looked up and noticed people walking away from the same place. She tried to get a better view and noticed a fuzzy blond head, and when she did she began to run to the sight.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hin yelled as she ran to his side. The girl noticed the blond clutch onto his stomach and pant. She bent over and gently touched his arm "A-are you okay?"

"Ba-Dump!" The blonde squeezed her hand and harshly threw it to the side. "Don't touch me!" He yelled before he got up and glared at her. "Don't ever touch me…" He rubbed his stomach and limped slightly as he walked off.

Hinata's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, when she felt Naruto's cold glare steal her strength. Tears started to from as she watched him leave.

Sasuke reached over and held her shoulder. "Hinata…"

"No!" The girl yelled and rubbed her eyes, in an attempt to wipe away her tears. _'I can't believe I managed to make Naruto-kun hate me.'_

Sasuke sat down and contemplated what he should do. He definitely didn't want to hear her shriek again, and he couldn't get rid of this guilty feeling, he had in the pit of his stomach. But all he could think to do was to stroke her back as her tears fell.

After a few steps, Naruto couldn't get over this urge to look back and make sure Hin was ok, so he did. His heart ached when he took notice of her crying. The blond knew now that the feelings he had for Hin wouldn't just disappear, and he really needed to talk to someone about it, because it was raping his mind. He headed for the back part of the school and noticed Shikamaru sleeping under a shady tree.

"Yo Naruto, I heard you were in a fight today." said the lazy boy

"Mm." was all Naruto responded as he leaned against the tree and slid down to his knees.

"You shouldn't just start a fight for no reason." He yawned

"I-I did have a reason!"

"Really? And that would be…?"

The blond started fidgeting with his fingers and wondered how he would state it. "I um…" he noticed Shikamaru's attention on him and decided to take a different approach. "Um alright I'm going to tell you something, but don't judge me ok?" Shikamaru nodded and Naruto took a deep breath, before he continued. "I um I think I'm -I-…I like Hin." He quickly turned to see Shikamaru's reaction, only to see his eyes closed.

"Gah! Did you fall asleep on me!"

"I'm awake-sheesh, and anyway I don't see the problem. You're gay, so what?"

"B-But I'm not gay!" Naruto's face turned red. "I don't find guys attractive. It's just Hin, it's only with him," he blushed and turned away.

"The way I see it, liking Hin isn't the problem. The problem is you're afraid to admit you're gay. You fell in love with someone and that someone just happened to be a guy. That's gay, regardless of what you say."

Naruto shivered slightly and looked down at the grass.

"The Naruto I know, wouldn't let something like this get him down. All one can do at a time like this is embrace it, or else they won't be able to live with themselves. Also, if you keep living in denial you might end up hurting the ones you love."

"Hmmm," Naruto grabbed his chin and squinted. He remembered Hin crying and he really didn't want to hurt Hin any more. "You're right! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I should be like I'm gay bitches so suck it!" He rubbed the back of his head. "But not literally you know, cause I just want Hin." He mumbled and then a big grin was plastered on his face as he looked at Shikamaru. "I better go tell Hin right now!" He yelled.

But the pineapple haired boy grabbed his sleeve. "Chotto matte Naruto! Right now isn't the best time what with the exams coming up. Already, everyone is under a lot of stress-you go confessing right now and you'll only add to Hin's stress. You should just wait. Nothing's stopping you from being Hin's friend for now. After the exams, start a relationship with him or whatever it is gays do."

"Heh," Naruto nodded. "Thanks Shikamaru," He said politely, before running off to his dorm.

"I feel sorry for him. Hin is a girl after all," Shikamaru yawned and returned to his sweet dreams.

Naruto burst through the door of his room and was happy to see a startled Hinata sitting by the short table with her textbooks. She had been studying alone, because she really didn't want to put up with Sasuke's antics. The blonde noticed that her eyes were red, probably because she was crying earlier.

"Hin!" He yelled, before pulling her into an embrace. He squeezed her and sighed. Naruto had never felt so blissful, because having Hin in his arms, felt just right.

"N-Naruto-kun? I thought you said I wasn't allowed to touch you?" Hinata's arms were hanging down.

The blond grasped her arms and pulled back to show her his grin. "It's ok Hin. From now on, you can touch me all you want!"

Hinata blushed at hearing his words, and when Naruto saw that, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about earlier, Hin. I was just stressed out because of the exams is all."

"Oh! That's ok Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled when Naruto took a seat beside her.

"So you think you can help me with this problem?" He pointed to a random question and smiled. He just wanted to have Hin closer to him.

"Sure," Hinata giggled. She was happy to have her sweet Naruto-kun back.

"Hin?"

"Hm?" Her eyes perked up and turned to him.

"Let's do our best!" He yelled and put his hand up in a fist.

"Mm!" The girl nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo! This has got to be my longest chapter! I'm sorry about using Sasuke to make Naruto jealous, but I needed him to realize his feelings for Hinata.

Please Review! I'll answer your questions, if you have any!

Next Time: Closer To You


	7. Closer To You

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

* * *

"79 in Reading, 84 in Mathematics, 80 in Writing, well that's passing." Naruto looked down at his scores and grinned. _'And it's all thanks to Hin.' _The blond watched as Hin received her test scores. Naruto clutched onto his own papers, and determination could be read in his eyes. _'With this, I can…'_

_**Naruto's Dream Sequence**_

"_Oh Hin! Guess what? I passed!" Naruto yelled as he handed his chum the proof._

"_Th-that's great, Naruto-kun! I'm so proud of you," Hin blushed._

"_It's all thanks to you Hin!" The blond yelled as he pulled her into a warm embrace._

_**Dream Sequence End**_

"Yes, yes! Just like that!" He pulled his hand up in a fist as joyful anime tears fell down his cheeks. _'Yosh!' _"Hey Hi-" But the blond silenced himself when he saw Sasuke approach his friend and hit Hin on the head with his paper.

"I-Itaii, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata rubbed her head.

"What did you get?" The dark haired boy asked, pretending like he didn't care.

"Um I got a 98 in Reading, 99 in Mathematics and a 99 in Writing." She looked up at the boy, who now had a smirk present on his face. She tilted her head as Sasuke took out his sheet and held it up for her to see.

"100 in all subjects! N-no way!" The girl yelled. "Is it really possible to make no mistakes?" _'I mean we are only human…'_

"That's why you get extra points on the problems you are excellent at," Sasuke lifted his chin.

"Eh? N-no fair you didn't tell me that, Sasuke-kun," The girl glared at him.

"I just told you, just now," The emo boy cackled.

Naruto stared at them, but with a different set of eyes.

_**Naruto Vision**_

"_Wow Sasuke-kun! You're so amazing!" Hin yelled and held her hands together. She was blushing as she stared at Sasuke with love struck eyes._

"_Heh, it was nothing," Sasuke placed his hand under his chin and turned his head to the side. His eyes were still staring at Hin though, and they were filled with seduction and lust._

_**Naruto Vision End**_

'_They sure are close, huh?' _Naruto sighed as he stared at his own paper. He thought that compared to Sasuke, his paper was downright laughable. The word "Angst" practically hung over him, as his shoulders dropped.

"Naruto-kun?"

Said boy looked up and was met with the person that made his heart skip a beat. "Hey…" He managed to retort, and the girl smiled at his response.

"How did you do?" Hinata asked.

"Well I uh…" He looked down at his paper and Hin followed his eyes. She read his score, and came back up with an overjoyed expression.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun. I'm so glad you passed." She held her hands together and stared only at him.

"Yeah, well…" He scratched his cheek with his index finger and blushed. "S-so what did you get Hin?"

"Oh um I-I passed too!" She responded as she hid her own scores.

"Oh…" The blond blinked. _'Hin sure is nice, He doesn't want to brag and make me feel bad. He's such a good friend!' _He chuckled a bit, and then the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the day.

Naruto grabbed his bag and headed for the soccer field. There wasn't a game or a practice scheduled, but playing soccer helped him think. He practiced all by himself for a while, until he noticed Hin by the bleachers. She had a smile on her face, and was holding a water bottle.

The blond walked up to his friend, and Hinata sat down. She had the water bottle stretched out to him as he came closer.

"Thanks, Hin!" Naruto took the water bottle and chugged it down. "So what are you doing here?"

Hinata looked down and fumbled with her fingers, before staring him in the face with teary eyes and a light blush that sent Naruto's heart in a frenzy. "It's just…you looked kind of down in class. I was wondering if it had anything to do with your test scores…or maybe if something else was troubling you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's face turned beet red. _'Hin w-was w-worried about me?' _He felt his heart beat fasten into an unhealthy pace. _'Calm down Naruto! Hin's kind person! This is just him being a good friend!' _He clutched onto his shirt and tried to pronounce words. "I-I'm f-fine, Hin!"

"That's good, Naruto-kun cause I-" Hinata felt something fuzzy on her hand and looked down to see a spider crawling on it. "Kyahh!" She yelled, and threw herself away from the bleachers. She plunged towards Naruto and the couple fell on the grass. "I-I hate s-spiders!" She shivered on top of him.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never been so close to Hin before. He discovered that he enjoyed her scent, and when he felt her shiver, he pulled her closer to him._ 'There was a time, when I would ignore this fuzzy feeling…but now I realize how right it feels to have Hin, this close to me.' _He placed his chin on her head and took in more of her scent.

Hinata opened her eyelids and when she realized her position, she blushed and pulled away from her friend's arms. She placed her hands on her lap and bowed her head. "I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok Hin…" The blond placed his hands on her arms. "There's nothing wrong with friends hugging, right?" Naruto grinned and watched as Hinata's face became awestruck. He rubbed her arms up and down, before pulling her into a tight embrace. _'Hin is so soft.'_

'_N-Naruto kun is so close to me…' _She felt his strong arms surround her and closed her eyes. It just felt so right; having him hold her like this. _'So warm…' _The girl sighed and drew into him.

Naruto opened his eyes, only to notice Shino standing in front of them. He quickly let Hinata go so as to point at the creepy kid with his finger. "Wh-what are you doing here, Shino!" The blond yelled as his eyes became as big as dinner plates.

"Ah there you are, Veronica," Shino said as he picked up the spider with his hand. She slipped into his sleeve and disappeared from sight.

"I-it just crawled into his sh-shirt," Hinata squeaked. She pointed to Shino's shirt with widened eyes.

"Gah! Shino, what did I tell you about having your perverted bugs feel up on Hin!" Naruto yelled.

"My bugs weren't the ones that were harassing Hin, just now Naruto," Shino commented in a mellow tone voice.

Naruto placed his hand over his face in order to hide his blush. "Sh-shut up!" He was really mad. Just now he was having a moment with Hin and Shino had to come and ruin it for him. The exams were over and there was nothing getting in the way from him being with Hin anymore, except stupid interruptions like this.

-Next Day-

Since it was a new semester that meant new classes. Hinata was fine with her schedule change, since she still had Naruto, but there was one thing she could hardly deal with. And that was Gym…

She changed into her gym clothes in the restroom of the locker rooms, but it was hell. The coach made them do nothing but run laps the entire period, so she was fine. In her old school, Hinata used to run track, so she couldn't complain.

At the end of the period, she decided to wait until all the boys were done in the locker room before she went in, so she stood outside while the boys entered.

What she didn't expect, was being pulled into the locker room by the crowd of sweaty boys. And before she knew it, she was inside a room filled with males, who began stripping right in front of her. "Alright! Let's hit the showers!" A boy yelled as he ran into the shower room. Hinata's face turned into a tomato, when she realized he was nude. She turned around and noticed Kiba take off his shirt and throw it on the floor.

"Oi Hin?"

Hinata let out an "Eep!" And then she found out the source of the voice was Naruto. "O-oh Naruto-kun…"

The blond rubbed the back of his head before saying: "I'm glad I found you, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"S-something you wanted to tell me?" Hinata blushed. She felt hot, and when Naruto took off his shirt, well that didn't help at all. She watched as sweat dripped down his bare chest, and the room became steamy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you here." He untied the strings that held his shorts up and let his trousers slip down to the floor.

"Uh huh…" Hinata sighed. She was in a daze. She knew she should cover her eyes, but something else inside of her told her to keep on looking.

"But I have training until late at night today, so can you meet me by the Pigeon Statue in an hour?" His hands then held onto the elastic band on the hem of his boxers.

"Oh yes!" Hinata screamed, but it sounded more like a pleading moan and it made Naruto blush.

"That's great," He chuckled as he began to pull down his boxers.

Hinata stared wide eyed at his happy trail, until her world turned black, because Sasuke had thrown a towel over her head, blocking her view. _'Idiot' _He then grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her out of the locker room. "I can't shower with you here!" He whined.

Hinata took the towel off, when she knew she was outside. "S-Sasuke-kun, I was just-"

"Leaving?" The onyx eyed boy arched an eyebrow. He noticed her lower her head, and he crossed his arms. "Stay here, and think about what you've done." He ordered, before entering the locker room.

Hinata's back slid down the wall, until she reached the floor. _'I'm a dirty girl…,' _she thought as she crossed her arms over her legs and leaned foreword. _'If Naruto-kun knew I was checking him out, he would be very disappointed in me…' _She sighed as images of Naruto entered her head. _'He was so perfect… He had a six pack, but not too overly muscular! It was just right…oh!' _She shook her head in order to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

"You're still here." A fully dressed Sasuke stepped out. He had a small towel hung around his neck and dried his hair with it as he stared at Hinata. "There's no one in the shower now. So it's safe," he stated. All the boys left through the other exit in the back.

Hinata stood up and thanked Sasuke, who in turn rolled his eyes and walked off. As soon as she stepped into the locker room, she undressed and quickly entered the shower. _'Sasuke-kun actually is a pretty nice guy,' _she thought as she finished up in the shower and proceeded to dress herself.

When she walked out, she was surprised to see Sasuke again. He was carrying two big bags that were hung over his shoulder, and of course a smirk was found on his face. "Do you remember our deal?"

"Eh? I thought the deal was to teach you how to do it?" _'Scratch out what I thought earlier, Sasuke-kun is definitely evil!' _

"Well…Ever since I started practicing high jumping again, my clothes have become dirtier faster so…" He had his eyes closed as he spoke.

"You want me to help you?" Hinata stated bluntly.

To Sasuke, it felt like an arrow had been shot through his pride. He twitched before throwing the second bag on the defenseless girl and walking off. "Hurry up!"

'_Evil!'_ Hinata tried to pick herself up from the ground, and she struggled carrying the laundry bag over her shoulder. She wasn't as strong as Sasuke dammit and that bag was heavy as well as smelly.

The duo finally managed to leave school grounds and headed to the Laundromat again. After an awkward moment of silence, Hinata couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to break the tension.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" She leaned in a little too close to him, and so he placed his palm on her face and pushed her off.

"What do you want?"

Hinata decided to ignore his evil actions and continued. "Um how's you're training for high jumping going?"

"Hm?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Not like he was surprised that she cared, but he always wondered why she cared so much. "Well I was a little rusty at first, but I've progressed since then. This semester I'll try out, and we'll see if I still got it."

The lavender eyed girl stared into his eyes and smiled. Whenever Sasuke talked about high jumping, he seemed to have a sense of determination, and she loved that. It reminded her of herself and her dreams. She wondered if Naruto ever got like that, when he described soccer.

Pretty soon the bell that hung over the Laundromat door rang and the two entered. They got to washing clothes, and this time Sasuke made sure all his boxers and undergarments were in his bag, so Hinata would never get her hands on them.

After the pair was finished, it was pretty late so Sasuke decided to take a short cut. And pretty soon he had a perplexed look on his face, when they past by a pink ice cream shop twice

"We've been here before," Hinata stated.

"Baka, there's more than one ice cream shop in this town," Sasuke flicked her forehead and continued walking, only to stand in front of the same place yet again.

"The ice cream shop again," The girl pointed.

"I told you, there's more than one!" Sasuke put his hands in his pocket, before stubbornly walking around in a circle and to the ice cream shop AGAIN.

"Sasuke-kun, I was very observant last time and that guy was there!" She pointed towards a man sitting inside the ice cream shop.

"Tch Fine…"

"Fine? Is that the only thing you can say? W-We're lost," Hinata sighed, before looking around with teary eyes. "We should at least ask for directions…"

"Silence woman, I'll find the school on my own. I don't need anyone telling me where to go." Sasuke began walking again.

The girl let out a deep breath, before looking at a pigeon in the sky. The bird soared high, and flapped his wings until it landed on top of a statue in the school grounds.

"Kusa, I'll be late for practice if Hin doesn't come soon," Naruto turned left and right in hope that he might find his friend, but no one was there. He really wanted to confess to Hin in an isolated place, now that the exams were over it was the only thing in his mind. He sighed as he decided to give Hin a few more minutes.

After an hour of turning left and right, and avoiding hobos, Sasuke and Hinata finally made it back to school.

"Kyahh! Home sweet home!" yelled Hinata as she hugged the gate. "Oh how I missed you! You won't believe what that sadist, Sasuke-kun did to me!" She rubbed up against it and almost cried in comedic fashion.

"Your womanhood is showing," Sasuke groaned, and Hinata covered her butt. She had no idea what he meant by that, but she remained on her guard.

Sasuke walked through the gate and headed towards his dorm. "It's almost past curfew; don't stay out here too long,"

The girl nodded and stepped away from the gate; she began heading for her room. When she arrived, Hinata noticed Naruto leaning against the window sill with a depressed look on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" She walked up to him and leaned closer to his face, in order to get a better look.

"Come closer and I'll kiss you," Naruto calmly commented.

"Huh?" The girl took a step back. "Have you been drinking?" She tilted her head and waited.

"No, but this drink had some alcohol in it," The blond picked up an empty can and showed it to her.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Hin searched his face for an answer, and when she couldn't read anything, she tried to think of anything that could have upset him. Her thoughts took her back to the memory of her and him in the locker room, and then it hit her. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that-"

"It's ok Hin, it's no big deal," He put his hand up as if to say stop.

Hinata felt awful. I mean it had been so hot in the locker room and she had her mind on other things so she forgot what he had said easily.

Naruto noticed Hin's head drop to the floor, so he picked up her chin and locked eyes with her. "It's really fine, Hin…" The truth was that it had been. Naruto's the type of guy that doesn't think things through, but because Hinata stood him up, he had more time to think about the consequences. He thought about all the reactions that Hin would have given him if he would have confessed. 1. Hin would get creeped out, avoid him and there would be heavy tension in their dorm room and future. 2. Hin would return his feelings and they would live happily ever after. 3. Hin would reject him and play the friend card.

And after thinking it through, Naruto decided that he didn't want to risk what he already had with Hin. Being friends with the person he loved was enough, well for now.

He stared into her eyes and noticed how long Hin's eyelashes were. His hand found it's was onto Hin's cheek and held her still_. 'So smooth…,' _the blond thought. A blush adorned itself on Hinata's face and Naruto's heart raced when she placed her hand on top of his. She squeezed it and he became excited. He was in bliss that is until Hinata removed his hand away from her cheek and dropped it to the side. She turned away from him in order to hide her blush.

At that moment, the soccer player decided that friendship wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her and to have her close to him.

"Um ano…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers, until Naruto looked at her. "There's really nothing you want to tell me Naruto-kun?"

She looked so cute; it was taking him every ounce of his being not to confess. _'Calm down Naruto! Rejection will hurt a lot! Gah! I just wish that there was some way I could confess without having to worry about being rejected…If I could just get Hin alone, maybe I could romance him and-"_ The boy blushed when he looked into Hin's pleading eyes, and then he got and idea_. 'It could work! It could work! Me and Hin, alone without any interruptions!'_

"Actually Hin, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a trip with me this weekend." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"A trip, just you and me?" Hinata blushed. It seemed pretty dangerous, but she did owe it to Naruto for standing him up. Also, she thought it would be kind of romantic.

"Yeah, I mean it is a three-day weekend so um…" He noticed Hin look down at the floor, so he started getting pretty nervous.

"Um o-ok Naruto-kun," She smiled.

"What? Really? That's great Hin!" He pulled Hinata into a hug and sighed. "So great…"

"Um N-Naruto-kun…?" She blushed and tried to leave his embrace, when she remembered she was a boy, but Naruto wouldn't budge.

"Friends can hug, Hin," He said as he rubbed her back.

"R-right…" She breathed and wrapped her arms around him. "Um, but where are we going Naruto-kun?"

"It's a surprise," He chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:** I shall end it here. I already started on the next chappy and it's nothing but naruhina~ goodness since they're all alone in their trip hehehe

Well, If you have any questions or anything to say at all then…

Please Review ;D!


	8. Confessions

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but recently I've been preparing for college: scholarships, testing ECT. and who knew that would be hell xD!

* * *

Hinata was walking along her favorite path in the school grounds. She was carrying her school bag, and she seemed to be in a hurry since her pace fastened. Just then, a big fuzzy white blob tackled said girl to the ground.

"Kyahh! A monster!" Hinata closed her eyes and yelled as the dog licked her up and down.

"EH!" Kiba was holding onto the dog's leash and was in a state of disbelief, because this kind of thing never happened. He blinked and when he saw Akamaru begin to hump his friend, he pulled his dog away from Hin. "Akamaru!"

Hinata placed her hands in between her legs and had a shocked expression on her face. _'Somehow I feel like I've been violated.'_

"Now what's gotten into you, Akamaru?" He looked at his dog with a disappointed face. At this, Akamaru bowed his head down in shame and whined.

"A dog?…On school grounds?" Hinata tilted her head. she was dazed and confused at the same time.

"Heh, Akamaru here is the school's mascot," The brown haired boy rubbed Akamaru's fur, before continuing. "It took a lot to convince the school board, but it was worth it." He grinned.

"He's such a handsome dog." The girl stretched her hand out to pat the dog, and Kiba was surprised when Akamaru let her touch him. "Akamaru, is it?" A smile appeared on her face as she rustled the dog's fur.

"Y-yeah…" There was a light blush present on his face as he watched her smile.

"Oh! I forgot I have to meet Naruto-kun!" The lavender-eyed girl lifted herself up.

"Of course you do," Kiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"J-Ja ne," She waved at him, before running off.

Kiba watched as she departed and then something hit him. "That's weird, besides me- Akamaru never lets any other guy touch him…" He turned to Akamaru, who in turn barked.

'_That's because she's a woman,' _the dog meant to say.

"Heh, I always thought Hin was kind of cute…Boy! That's a relief!" The boy chuckled to himself.

And so, Hinata returned to her search for Naruto. She smiled, when she noticed his fuzzy blonde head and began to run up to him. However, she stopped, when she noticed a girl talking to him. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform that belonged to their neighboring school. She had short black hair and her eyes were staring into Naruto's as she talked.

"Ever since I saw you playing against our school, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're really amazing!" She blushed and looked down, before continuing. "And I- um I really like you!"

"Huh!" Naruto's eyes widened and he was left speechless.

Hinata gasped and her heart began to ache. She dropped her bag with a "Thud!"

At the noise, Naruto turned and took notice of her. "Hin?"

To Hinata, it felt like her heart had just punched her in the gut. She panicked and decided she had to get out of there so she quickly picked up her bag and ran off.

"Oi, Hin! wait!" Naruto yelled and made to chase her, but then he remembered the girl in front of him. He gave her a sympathetic look before speaking. "You seem really nice…But there's someone else, I'm sorry," He bowed his head, and then ran to catch Hin.

'_It really hurts!' _Hinata thought as she closed her eyes tight and continued running. _'Why does this hurt so much? I, I should be happy for Naruto-kun.' _She tried to make her tears stop from escaping, but she couldn't. The girl stopped in front of the railing that led to the stairs of her dormitory and took a deep breath, but her breathing became ragged and her tears came out faster. _'I have to stop crying…I'll be found out like this…' _She wiped her tears and tried to even her breaths. _'That's right. I'm a boy. I envy that girl. _A shiver of realization ran through her spine and spread out to touch the rest of her body. _In this state… I -I-' _Images of Naruto smiling penetrated her mind. _'I can't tell him I love him!' _

"Hin?" Naruto watched as the girl shivered and walked up to her. He noticed her turn away from him "Are you okay, Hin?" the blond asked when he saw her face.

"Y-Yeah!" Hinata tried to smile. "I just bumped into the rail when I was running earlier."

"Oh!" Naruto placed his hand on the rail. "W-Why did you run before, Hin?"

"Uh um I just thought you might need some privacy," The girl nodded her head. "That girl earlier was real pretty, Naruto-kun. Y-you should go for it," She put her thumb up and forced herself to put on a fake happy expression.

"Oh yeah…She was pretty," Naruto said. Hinata felt uncomfortable and dropped her head when she heard him, but then he continued. "But I turned her down, she wasn't my type, you're my type Hin!" Hinata blushed and felt her heart beat race. She held onto her chest and stared at Naruto with an astonished expression. When he saw her, he blinked and saved his ass by saying: "B-But it's too bad you're a guy ha ha ha!" He rubbed the back of his head and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"R-right." She sighed and her blush faded.

"Anyway, are you all packed up for our trip? The hotel we'll be staying at is pretty far, so we should leave early."

"Mhm," Hinata nodded.

"Yosh!" Naruto put his hand in a fist and yelled. The couple made their way back to the dorm in order to get their bags and head out.

-A Few Hours Later: Hotel-

The hotel was located on the rural part of the country. A small bridge hung over a slim river, which customers had to cross. Naruto and Hinata had just made their way passed the bridge, and their sneakers made a crunchy sound as they stepped on fallen leaves and twigs, and dragged their bags towards the entryway of the hotel.

Once they made it inside, Naruto yelled: "Oba-san! We need a room!" and was responded by a newspaper thrown at his head. The source of the attack was from an older woman. She had dark, curly hair and red eyes, but her hotel uniform was a much darker red. She looked to be in her early 30's, but in Naruto's book, anyone who wasn't a teenager anymore was considered old.

"You little brat, respect your elders! Uh I mean! I'm barely thirty!" Kurenai glared at the young boy. Naruto had his usual fox-like grin, and wore loose jeans, with a tan orange jacket.

"Heh, could've fooled me," Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, his grin was still present on his face, which made the woman's glare intensify, that is until her eyes roamed towards the young prankster's companion.

Hinata had put her hair up into a flat grey hat that let her bangs hang loosely at her forehead and cheeks. She wore a baggy, dark blue and grey checkered, buttoned up, long-sleeve shirt, and a thick grey vest that did well in hiding her curves, but even though her jeans were saggy, you could still make out her slim legs.

Kurenai felt something was odd about this 'boy' but an annoying voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Like I said Oba-san, we need one room with two beds please," The boy was oblivious to the older woman's annoyed expression.

"You'll never change will ya?" Her eyebrow twitched.

Hinata was in a state of awe as she studied the building. It was pretty ordinary. There were plants at each side of the doors, stairs, it had some chairs, but besides them and the check-in desk, there was no other furniture. As the Hyuuga heiress, she was always used to seeing the fanciest places, the most expensive mansions, packed with wealthy artifacts, but this was the complete opposite, and in a strange way, Hinata found herself liking this cute abode better. She always found the simpler things were warmer and cozier.

She let her eyes travel as they pleased, until they landed on a boy leaning against a corner. He had a bored expression planted on his face as he thrust his hands into his pockets. He had dark hair with a slim red streak that ran across the sides of it. As Hinata stared at him closely, she noticed his eyes were a familiar shade of red. He was wearing a red, unzipped jacket and black pants. Hinata's eyes landed on his again, but this time he caught her gaze. She gasped, when she realized how rude she had been acting and turned her eyes away from him as quickly as she could, but it was too late, because he was already walking towards her.

His elbow leaned against the check-in desk, as his eyes looked her up and down. He smirked, before saying. "You sure are cute, what's your name?" His left eyebrow lifted with interest.

"Eh? Eh! Y-you do know I-I'm a boy right!" Her hands went up in a defensive fashion.

"Huh?" He paused and looked her over again. "You can't fool me, I can smell a woman a mile away," He had a cocky grin present on his face as he pointed at himself.

'_Eh! How can that be? Are there really boys like that!' _Hinata was getting dizzy with all the thoughts running in and out of her head. She took a small step back and blushed at the excited smirk he was giving her. "Uh -um I-"

Suddenly, Naruto placed his arm in front of Hinata in a defensive manner. "Hey you! Quit making fun of Hin!" The blonde's eyebrows came together and his face turned red as he stared at the older boy.

"Seriously, Kou. You're always making trouble," Kurenai stated. _'There are no girls, so he settles for a cute boy. I don't understand men at all -.-…'_

"Your son?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Kou.

"GAH! Why you! I am not that old! He's my nephew!" She gave Naruto a bitchy face, and struggled with her instincts so as not to punch the boy to the ground, before handing him the room key.

"Let me carry your bags, cutie," Kou smiled at Hinata and began to reach for her bag.

Naruto twitched at hearing his voice. "No way! We'll carry our bags by ourselves!" He yelled as he grabbed Hinata's bag from him.

"Um Naruto-kun, it is his job," Hinata gave him an innocent smile, urging him to reconsider.

"Oh ok," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled uncomfortably, before reluctantly handing his bags over to Kou.

The trio quickly made it upstairs, and once they made it to their destination, Naruto grabbed his luggage and slammed the door in Kou's face.

"What? N-No tip?" Kou twitched.

In their room, Naruto had already stripped off his clothes and was wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers. He slammed backwards into his bed and sighed. "Ahh I'm beat, today was such a long day." He yawned before mentioning: "Tomorrow, we'll go on our hike 'kay Hin?"

"Mhm," Hinata nodded, before grabbing her bag and heading for the restroom.

"Eh? Hin, where are you going? We're all guys here right?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I um y-yeah but-" Her stammer was interrupted.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you naked, Hin." Naruto squinted as he came to this conclusion. "Huh?" He opened his eyes and a red-faced Hin met his gaze. Her face was in complete embarrassment and the heat in her cheeks was too much to bear. The mortified girl then quickly entered the restroom and slammed the door shut.

"EH! Oh, wait Hin! Th-that's not what I meant! I mean it's not like I _wanna_ see you naked, it's just gah…" He gave up and sighed. _'I keep saying the wrong things. I don't want Hin to think I'm gay.' _His face turned red, so he covered himself with the blankets. _'I mean not yet, not until I confess…' _An image of a bench and a starry night in the forest came to his mind. _'I'll definitely do it there,' _He thought as he cuddled closer into his blanket _'Yosh!'_

-Next Day: Morning-

Hinata had woken up early and thirsty. She made her way downstairs and found a juice machine. _'Hmm, peach or apple?'_ She moved her index finger back in fourth from the peach flavored juice can to the apple flavored one. _'Kyah! They're both so sweet and yummy…' _The flustered girl shut her eyes and tried to think harder, but ended up getting a headache. _'Gah! Oh well I'll know as soon as I put the dollar in.'_ Her hands pulled out a dollar from her pocket and inserted it into the vending machine, but the machine ended up spitting it back up and the rejected dollar flew down to the floor.

"Oh no!" The distressed girl was about to reach over and pick it up, but another hand beat her to it. She looked at the jacket sleeve and noticed the familiar red color. "Kou-san." She blinked as she looked up to him; he unintentionally ignored her and placed the dollar in the machine.

"There we go," He typed in a letter and number combination. "You wanted peach right?" He lifted a cocky eyebrow to her as the juice can fell down into the shoot. His hand reached for it and handed it to her in a cool fashion. "Here,"

"Oh um thanks." She had a light tint of red on her cheeks, as her hands gently reached for the can and took it. The girl was a bit confused, but noted that this person, besides being a flirt was actually a very nice guy.

"Heh," he smirked as he leaned against the machine. "You never did tell me your name, babe."

"I-It's Hin," She bowed her head, but when she looked up, she noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore, but at her chest. She blushed and became uneasy, when his red eyes moved down from her chest to her legs.

His eyes finally found their way back to hers. "As I thought, you've got a really nice body hiding under your clothes," He grinned as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

'_What! Does this guy have x-ray vision or something?' _Her blush deepened and she was really starting to get worried. "A-Are you gay? I already told you I'm a boy!" Hinata waved her arms back and fourth in chibi fashion, all while still grabbing onto her can.

Kou twitched at her comment. "And I already told _you,_ I'm not buying it. I know a girl, when I see one," His eyes stared into hers, seductively. "Maybe it's hormones or whatever. You're definitely a girl- no doubt about it. I have no idea why you're dressed up in boy's clothes, but it kind of excites me. Call it the thrill of the chase." He took a step closer towards her, and Hinata took a step back. She covered her chest with her arms, almost as if believing he could see through her clothes.

"The more you hide, the more I want to see. I mean you've already got such a cute face-"

SLAM!

Naruto slammed his fist into the vending machine, and separated Kou from Hin. "Back off," He said coldly yet calmly, but if only Hinata could see the bad ass glare, he was giving Kou.

'_Naruto-kun seems __**pissed**__!' _Hinata's eyes widened as she stared into her classmate's back.

"Well now," Kou squinted and grinned innocently. "It looks like it's time for me to go," He began to walk off, but not before waving at Hinata. "Bye Bye!" As he departed, a strange thought found its way into his head. _'Huh? That's weird, I wonder if that person knows his friend is a girl. Hah! It'd a be a riot if he didn't!'_

Naruto twitched as he watched him leave. "Teme…"

"Um, Naruto-kun? Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" He turned around with his familiar grin back on his face. "I'm fine hehehe, but Hin, you really shouldn't hang around that guy anymore. He's bad news."

"Huh? I don't really see him as a bad guy." Hinata looked down at her peach can with a pensive expression.

"Heh, you really are too innocent, Hin," He chuckled. "Well Whatever, I found the dining hall so lets eat breakfast, before we set out to go," The blond pulled his friend towards the room, and grabbed as much food as he could fit in his plate and then more.

Hinata settled for a pancake and drank her peach juice along with it. She watched happily, as Naruto stuffed his face with eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, French toast ECT.

"Hey you!" Kurenai yelled as Naruto finished his meal. "You ate the whole breakfast platter! What am I supposed to feed the other guests!"

"Uh um," Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger in a guilty fashion. "Heh heh."

"Don't give me that! You better be ready to pay for all the money you've wasted!" She crossed her arms and looked down on him.

"Th-The truth is I don't have any money," All he had left was change for the bus back to Konoha High. He showed her the palms of his hands and shrugged.

Kurenai tapped her foot impatiently. "Then we'll have to find a different way for you to pay ne?" She grinned evilly.

-Inside the Cafeteria: Afternoon-

"Really? Washing dishes, this just isn't fair!" Naruto groaned as he scrubbed the sponge against a dirty plate. "I mean how was I supposed to know it wasn't all you can eat?"

"It's not so bad, Naruto-kun," The midnight blue haired girl said as she dried the wet plates. They both wore hairnets and an apron. Hinata giggled a little at how funny Naruto looked with a hairnet, which caused Naruto to blush and act defensive, but in the end, he started laughing too.

"Auntie! I'm off to go buy groceries!" Kou stepped into the cafeteria to locate his aunt. His eyes searched for her until he saw Naruto. "Hehe, so it was _you_," He laughed, because he had been told that someone had eaten the whole breakfast menu, so he expected to see some obese person, but instead got Naruto, who sent him a death glare.

"Be safe, Kou," Kurenai warned.

"Actually since it's so much groceries, I was wondering if I could get some help carrying all of them," His eyes locked with Hinata's. "What do you say, cutie?"

"Uh um-!"

"No way in hell!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright," Hinata answered immediately after her friend.

"Hin," The blonde looked at his comrade with a confused and pleading expression.

"Naruto-kun, we owe them," She commented as she removed her apron and replaced the hairnet with her hat. Naruto sighed and felt slightly at fault for bringing her into this mess.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Kou had a warm, friendly expression as he lifted his arm.

"Hin, be careful," Naruto begged.

"I'll be fine, bye" Hin waved.

As the duo finally left the hotel, Kou paused and gave Hinata a serious look. The girl felt a bit out of place, but listened to what he had to say, regardless. "Ok let's get this straight, I promise not to make any passes at you from this spot forward. I may love girls, but I am capable of controlling myself. A girl alone with a guy is a dangerous thing, and I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are, alright?" He stared at Hinata, until she nodded. With that, he began to walk on ahead.

'_I knew it, Kou is a good guy!' _Hinata smiled before she made to catch up to him.

-Kou's jeep: On the way to Grocery Store-

"Ano, Kou-san? Can I ask why you work at the hotel?" Hinata tilted her head.

"College," The boy stated bluntly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Huh?"

"So far, none of my family members made it to college. I want to go and prove my father wrong, that I'm not worthless. So I've been working at my aunt's hotel since I was 13, now I'm 18 and you know what? I barely have enough for half of tuition. Isn't it sad? Hehe but Auntie has been so nice and she says that she'll pay for the rest." He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Ever since mom passed away, she's always been there for me and has always supported me going to college- since she never got to go, but has since always dreamed of it." He took a deep sigh of happiness and turned the wheel to the left. "Gah! What am I saying! I'm sorry, but I'm trying so hard not to focus on such a cute girl in my car that I've got to keep my mind occupied and my dream always fills that space!" He grinned and kept the wheel steady.

Hinata smiled whole-heartedly at Kou. _'It seems everyone with a dream, has a drive to do whatever it takes to achieve it.'_

Kou hit the brakes as soon as he caught a glimpse of Hinata's smile. "Gah! Don't you know that when a girl smiles, it makes her 10 times cuter! I mean- I'm really trying here!" Kou yelled.

"Kyah! Oh I-I'm so sorry!"

-Back at the Hotel: Early Night-

Hinata and Kou arrived at the hotel with giant paper bags full of groceries. Hinata put her bag down for a second in front of the hotel, because she needed a break. Kou did the same and sighed. He looked at the ground and realized they were back at the spot.

"Well it seems I've kept my promise!" He stared into Hinata's confused eyes, before continuing. "You know, I've really become drawn to you, babe. You're exactly my type so I want to risk it all here. What do you say? Will you go out with me?" He gave her a cheesy grin and waited.

"Eh? Um I…" Hinata looked down. She really didn't want to hurt him but…"I- I'm sorry but there's already someone I like." She played with her fingers and lowered her head in a shameful way. She knew how much it hurt when there's no way you could be with the one you love, so she understood the pain, she had just given him.

"I see, so that's how it was…" He looked down with depressed eyes, but only for a second, because after that he forced a fake smile on his face. "Well then. I'll see you around." He quickly grabbed both of the grocery bags and walked in. Hinata watched him leave and felt a familiar pain in her chest. _'Naruto-kun'_

Said person had been standing afar, watching the whole scene take place. _'Hin likes somebody else…Could it be me or Sas- No! This doesn't change anything! I have to risk it all! Just like Kou! Love is all about taking chances, right? Right!' _The blond began doubting his confession, needless to say, it was a restless night for both Naruto and Hinata.

-Next Day: Hike-

"Yosh! Are you ready, Hin!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his backpack and looked into the forest. Despite his doubts, the blonde was as cheerful and excited as ever.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled. She always loved his cheery attitude.

"Let's go!" Naruto started heading out and Hinata followed. He had told her earlier about a sight he wanted to show her, and his excitement was getting the better of him, because he was walking so fast that Hinata could barely catch up. She didn't want to be a burden though, so she didn't complain.

"Come on, Hin!" Naruto yelled as he climbed over some rocks. Hinata responded and followed him, but when she reached her arm out to push herself up, she noticed her straps were making it hard for her to breathe. She stopped, placed her hand on her chest and tried breathing steadily. "Oi Hin, Are you coming or what?" Naruto asked.

'_Naruto-kun,' _Hinata thought as she clenched her fists and endured her pain. They passed by a dozen trees, before the pain really started to hurt Hinata, but she never mentioned it once.

"Hin! This way! We're so close!" Naruto ran up ahead, but Hinata decided to steady herself on a tree, before following him. "Look Hin! This is it! Isn't it a great sight! Although it's much more amazing at night." The blond stretched his arms out and showed her an amazing view of the grassy hills below, along with the vast amount of clouds in the sky, and there was a little bench made of rocks for a couple to sit at.

Hinata limped closer towards Naruto, but her eyes felt heavy.

"The Truth is Hin…" His blue eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment and a shy smile appeared on his face.

The lavender-eyed girl's legs became weak. There wasn't enough oxygen to support her and she fell down and passed out."

"There's something I've been wanting to tell y-Hin!" Naruto yelled and ran towards her. "Hin!" His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. "Hin, hang on, Hin!" He stared at her sleeping face, and noticed how much she was sweating. "He must be dehydrated!" He started fanning her with his hands. He was going to reach for his water bottle, until he compared how sweaty she was to how much clothes she had on. "This vest looks like its choking him." He unzipped her gray vest and removed it completely off her form. His hands reached for the buttons on her shirt and he hurried to remove them. As soon as he was halfway down he noticed the straps and started loosening them. He was baffled as to why his friend would wear them but he was too worried to care since they were so tight, but as soon as he started tugging on them, her round, eager breasts popped out of her chest and were finally able to breath.

Naruto's eyes almost plunged out of his sockets. His mouth opened wide as he processed the fact that Hin had boobs, and amazing ones at that. "H-Hin is…Hin is…a …girl!" He said it aloud to get his brain to believe what his mouth was saying, and clutched onto his chest in an attempt to slow down his heart. "All this time…Hin…" Naruto wanted to be mad, but when he stared into her angelic face and then eyed her beautiful, creamy skin, he decided to go with the flow. After all, this was a good thing, scratch that a GREAT thing! This meant he wasn't gay! He cheered silently, until his eyes traveled back to the passed out Hinata.

He decided to continue removing her shirt, since it was so hot, but as soon as his hands touched her smooth skin, they were sucked into her breasts. He couldn't help rubbing them. _'These feel familiar…,' _Naruto thought as he blushed. He felt guilty that he was taking advantage of her but a heat inside of him drove him. It was as if he had been holding something in all this time and seeing Hinata's naked chest was like rattling the beast's cage.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and poured his water bottle down Hin's chest, hoping it would help her, but staring at the water as it dripped down into the middle of her breasts made him excited and succeeded in building a tent. Suddenly, he was on top of her and he couldn't stop himself. His hands traveled from her sides, and he reached over to pull back her bangs. "Hin…I'm sorry, but I really can't take it anymore!" He moaned as he pressed his lips against hers. _'Hin.' _His hips were grinding into hers, so he didn't notice the unconscious girl start to stir beneath him.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! Don't you just hate that? But seriously, this chapter is so long already- if I kept going, I'd loose you :D! I had to rush a few things to get it all to fit TEE HEE! Thanks for reading so far!

Please Review!(especially if you have any questions!) Next Chappy is gonna be so HAWT!

Extra:

Me: So six years saving and still not enough money huh?

Kou: Well I uh I really enjoy girls like I said, so when I go out on dates- I've gotta be the one to pay y'kno?

Me: Have you ever heard of Scholarships?

Kou: C'mon my school isn't exactly the best.

Me: So your mother died and your father thinks you're worthless. Did you swing on a swing set when you were younger too?

Kou: …

Me: Where'd you get the car?

Kou: It's my aunt's G'damn!


	9. To Have You Beside Me

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

**A/N: **I'm sorry I'm such a perv :{D. Anyway I just want to say that I am gonna add more DRAMA in this story. Gah I really love drama. It like rapes you're mind like WTF where did that come from? Oh I just love that rush. It makes you cry and sometimes it just makes you squeal like a school girl hehe.

Well anyway, here's a SUPER long chapter to make up for how late i am in updating.

* * *

Naruto released Hinata's lips and lightly pecked her cheek instead. _'This must be a dream…but why do I dream about Hin this way?_' His blue eyes were half closed as if he was in a trance. His kisses started making a trail towards her neck.

Hinata flinched, when she felt his hot breath blow against her skin. She began to come through, because of the steady air flow returning to her. It was because of the bindings on her chest that she passed out in the first place. She felt relief along her breasts as she slowly opened her eyes. She knew there was something wrong because of the body heat she felt on her, but her eyes widened in shock, when she found out what was amiss. _'N-Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata felt Naruto's hot tongue on her neck and barely managed to hold back a moan. She was too scared to make any noise that would alert him. _'No! Please stop, Naruto-kun…' _Her legs fidgeted under him, and she reached for his shoulders so as to pull him away, but she couldn't bring herself to reject him. She closed her eyes shut and prayed to Kami he would stop.

'_Since this is a dream, I won't hold back,' _the excited boy thought as he kissed her collarbone.

Hinata heard him pant heavily, when he reached her breasts. She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed. _'No, I'm not ready-' _

**BONK!**

The shy girl opened her eyes, when she felt her friend collapse into her arms. "Eh?" Hinata looked up and noticed Kou. He was holding a stick and staring at her with a grin.

"Somebody was pretty excited. It looked to me like he was holding that in for a while," The red eyed boy patted the stick against his palm and chuckled a bit to ease the tension.

"Kou…" She whispered his name as if to register what had just happened.

"Heh, I knew you were a girl!" Kou grinned as he pointed to her exposed chest.

"Kyah!" Hinata yelled as she used Naruto to shield herself from unwanted eyes, but as soon as she noticed she was pulling the blond closer, she blushed and grabbed her clothes. "How embarrassing." Her hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt as she tried to put them on as quickly as possible.

"Heh…" Kou smiled at her antics, but then his eyes landed on Naruto and his expression changed completely. "So this guy…"

Hinata finished buttoning up, when she noticed the glare, Kou was giving Naruto. "N-No it's not like that! N-Naruto-kun would never- He was probably just um s-sexually frustrated and couldn't stop himself. I know he would if he could but um I mean…" She pressed her hands together on her chest. "I know in my heart that Naruto-kun is a good person, so please don't judge him."

Kou looked at the determination held in her eyes and his expression softened. "I see…" He walked up to the passed out boy and kicked him over so that the blonde's back was on the ground. The dark haired boy got on his knees and had his backside facing Naruto. "Help me pick him up."

Hinata was stunned at first but obliged to his request. She helped him place Naruto on his back and watched as he lifted him up.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Kou stated as he began walking.

"Hai!" Hinata blinked twice, before catching up to him. A few seconds of awkward silence passed as they traveled back. "Um…Th-thank you for um helping me. You're so nice, even after I-"

"Gah! Don't remind me!" Kou still hadn't gotten over being rejected by her. He hardly ever got rejected, so it was hard on him.

"R-Ramen!" Naruto whined in his sleep. Kou looked back and glared at him. _'I lost to this guy?'_

-Hotel Room-

Hinata sat at the edge of her bed and stared at the sleeping blond. She had thanked Kou a second time for carrying Naruto all the way back, and they had departed after he helped lay Naruto on his bed. Her eyes stared intently at Naruto. _'What should I do? Naruto saw me as a woman. Will he tell everyone? Can't I trust him to keep it a secret? B-but then again we're roommates! No way, it's too dangerous!' _Hinata's head started spinning. All she knew was that as soon as Naruto woke up, she would have to tell him everything.

Said blond began to stir, and Hinata twitched when she heard him rustle in his blanket. Naruto turned on one side, before stretching his arms and yawing himself awake. "Morning Hin!" He greeted her with a huge grin. "Huh? Why am I back at this place?" Naruto looked left and right, when he took notice of the hotel room. His eyes then locked with Hinata's, and he noticed the sad expression on her face. "Hey Hin, what's wrong?"

At hearing him direct the question, the girl's face grew even more depressed. It was killing Naruto to see his friend this way, but what could have made his comrade so upset? He kept a puzzled look on his face, until it hit him. "Oh! Hin I'm so sorry! I passed out during our hike, and not only that but the day before that I ate all the food, and we were stuck doing dishes. This trip hasn't been much fun has it?"

Hinata blinked in disbelief. She searched his eyes for any hint of mischief, but they were completely innocent. "Th-that's not it, N-Naruto-kun." She smiled a little in relief but kept her guard up. _'Did Naruto-kun really forget everything?'_

Naruto began to get a little depressed himself. This trip was supposed to be fun, but they hadn't done anything that was worthwhile. He didn't even get to show her his favorite place. _'The place!' _He turned his head towards the window and noticed the sun was beginning to set. _'Yosh!' _"Hin," He stated loudly in order to get her attention. "The weekend's not over yet. If we pack all our bags now, I can show you something amazing on the way, and after that we'll have just enough time to make it home and crash into bed."

Hinata smiled and nodded "Ok!" But to her, the trip was already amazing because she got to spend time with someone precious to her.

This time on the way to the site, Hinata was wearing a thick jacket, and she wasn't binding her chest as tight as before. The couple was carrying suitcases, because this would be the last stop before returning home.

Naruto hurried up and sat at the little bench made of rocks, put his suit case aside, and stared at the vast night sky. There were so many stars; Hinata could tell why the boy liked this view so much. She took a seat next to him and took off her travel bag. The Hyuuga stared in awe at the sight before her. The sky was so wide, and there were so many stars. She had never seen so many, which isn't surprising because she had never been to the countryside before.

She placed her hand on the bench and leaned forward almost as if to get closer to the sky. _'So beautiful.' _

The blond decided to place his hand on the bench too, but accidentally placed it on a small soft hand instead.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned her head towards him. Naruto stared at her with a loving gaze, until he realized what he was doing. He removed his hand and used it to scratch the back of his head instead. He blushed and turned his head away in shame. His face read "I'm sorry." And Hinata understood that it would have been too embarrassing to say it out loud.

The blue eyed boy coughed and tried to change the subject. "The stars are really amazing." He stretched his arm out as if to grab one. "But it seems as if you can never reach them." His eyes dropped down and concentrated on the ground as if he was recalling something from the past. He sighed, before turning to look at his friend. "You know, this is my favorite place." He smiled and turned to the sky again. "I used to think about a lot of things here. My family, the future, my dad…" There was a hint of admiration in his sapphire eyes as he stared at one specific star. "My dad was really amazing. He was a surgeon and he saved a lot of lives. I always thought that when I grow up, I want to do something as cool as him."

Hinata stared at the stars shining in his eyes and blushed. He looked so determined, and she knew he was aiming for something amazing. She had never seen Naruto like this. _'Sugoi,' _she thought, but then she noticed his eyes change.

"But then again, the first step for me is actually getting to college. Since I'm not smart, I have to depend on scholarship from soccer. Scouts are coming soon and if I don't do good-"

"D-don't think that Naruto-kun!" Hinata burst out. Naruto being depressed seemed really out of character, and she didn't like it one bit. "Y-You're incredible in the field. When I watch you, you make it seem so easy! Like anyone can do it, and I'm sure you inspire a lot of people, so please don't doubt yourself Naruto-kun!" She had her fists held up as if she was cheering him on.

Naruto was in awe at her outburst. Sure he had been a little nervous about the scouts coming, but what he hadn't noticed was how much he had been doubting himself. Hin hit the nail on the mark. He continued staring at his petite friend, until a smile managed to form on his face. "You're right, Hin," He chuckled. "I can't give up. I've gotta give it my all that day! Practice! Practice! Practice! Yosh!" His eyes returned to their cheery selves as he yelled to the heavens.

Hinata placed her hand under her chin and giggled at his actions. When Naruto saw this, he decided to mess with his friend and wrapped his arm around Hin's head, pulling her into a head lock. He started messing up her hair and pulled her closer to him. "Hahaha!"

"Kyah! N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed and closed her eyes, until he stopped ruffling her hair. She opened her eyes and noticed Naruto caught in the stars again. Her blush deepened, when she noticed she was still in his arms. _'So warm.' _The girl sighed.

'_Hin smells so nice,' _Naruto thought. He pretended he hadn't noticed that he still had her in his arms. He liked her there, and he wasn't planning on letting her go.

Hinata gently placed her hand in her jacket pocket, making sure Naruto didn't notice. She clutched onto a small necklace that Naruto had given her, when they first met. She had been too embarrassed to wear it before, so she had just settled for keeping it close to her. She squeezed her hand around it and smiled. _'This person is so precious to me. I wonder if I'm at least a little precious to him. I know I shouldn't be so greedy, but I really don't want this feeling to end.' _

-Next Day- After Class-

Hinata was on her knees, leaning against her favorite tree. She dangled her blue necklace back and fourth and was in a daze as she stared at the crystal. Her cheeks turned red, when she thought of Naruto and if anyone saw her now, they would see a school girl in love. The girl grew out of her trance, when she heard footsteps approaching and a shadow landed on her figure. She placed her necklace back in her pocket and looked up to see Sasuke, wearing his gym clothes.

"You!" The Uchiha started, which caused Hinata to flinch. "I heard you spent the whole weekend with Naruto. Is that true?"

Hinata hesitated to respond. "U-Uh y-"

"Baka!" Sasuke yelled and watched the girl shut her eyes as if she was getting ready to be punished. "Don't you know how dangerous that was? Do you even think?"

The Hyuuga bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry." Her face reddened as she played with her fingers. "B-but it's not like anything h-happened. We jus-"

"Whatever!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"Huh?" Hinata stood up and followed him. "P-Please don't be mad Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt an electric wave shoot up past his ankles and neck. He came to a halt, which caused Hinata to stop as well. "Wh-why would I be mad! It's not like I'm je-"

"I just thought you would be mad because it was pretty idiotic, and you always get mad at me for being a dummy." Her eyebrows came together and a concerned look was shown on her face.

Sasuke covered his red face with his hand, before continuing. "I'm not mad. I really don't care." He watched as her expression brightened, and a smile replaced her frown.

"That's good," She sighed. The girl noticed his attire and asked: "Where are you going?"

"The track to practice," He stated with a bored expression.

"Can I watch you?" Hinata became excited.

"Nope," The boy answered bluntly as he walked off.

"Eh?" Hinata caught up to him and put her hands together. "Please Sasuke-kun."

"No, now stop following me," He retorted as he continued walking. He lowered his head and hid his smirk from her. Sasuke was just messing with her. He loved having her all frustrated. It amused him.

Kiba was on his way to his dorm, when he spotted Hin and Sasuke. "Oi Hin, Sasuke!" He yelled as he made his way to them.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata spoke, when the brown haired boy reached them.

"Where are you two heading?" Kiba stared at the pair mischievously.

"I'm going to watch Sasuke-kun high jump," The girl showed him an excited smile.

"Oh!" Now Kiba was interested.

"Oi! Chotto matte, who said-" Sasuke was interrupted by Kiba.

"I'll join you, who wouldn't want to see the champ high jump again?" Kiba crossed his arms and smirked.

Sasuke glared at them, before he continued walking. He looked up and noticed Naruto standing in front of him. The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow at the blue eyed boy.

"Sasuke," The blond said as he glared at him.

"Naruto-kun! We're gonna watch Sasuke-kun high jump," Hinata intervened and basically cut the tension between the pair.

Naruto's eyes widened and then settled down as a smile spread across his face. Naruto had been holding a grudge against Sasuke for giving up his dream, so he was really surprised when he heard Hin say that. "Is that true, Sasuke? You're high jumping again?"

Sasuke smirked. "Tch, yeah," He said in a boastful way.

"Then I'll come too," Naruto stated.

"No one asked you, baka," Sasuke retorted playfully. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the track. _'Seriously when did this become a field trip?'_

"Grr Sasuke," Naruto growled. He noticed Hinata and Kiba begin to walk off after the Uchiha, and sped up to catch them.

When they made it to the track, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata sat in the bleachers, so they could see Sasuke jump. The Uchiha started stretching and getting pumped up. Hinata watched and smiled. "This is so cool, I've never seen Sasuke-kun high jump before. He looks so focused."

Naruto didn't like the attention Hin was giving Sasuke. "Hey Hin, I can be focused too. L-look," The blond then started squinting.

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head in an adorable manner.

Kiba rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke was finishing up stretching, when he looked out to his friends. Suddenly, the boy was overcome with a feeling of uneasiness. This was the first time in a long time that he'd high jump in front of anyone. The main thought in his head was 'Don't mess up, don't mess up!' and that made him even more nervous. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and focused on the pole, he had to jump over.

Finally, Sasuke began to sprint off. There was nothing in the world besides him and the pole. Nothing would stop him, but then out of the blue, a creep holding a camera appeared in his path. "Oh Sasuke-chan, I finally found you!"

"WTF!" Sasuke tried to stop himself from running into him, but ended up falling on his ass in front of the man. He blinked a few times in order to get a better look at the male. He was wearing dark dress pants, shiny black shoes, a white buttoned up shirt and a camera that hung around his neck. His eyes were grey and his dark hair was short, because of his age. He looked like he was in his late thirties.

After a few seconds, something in Sasuke clicked. His eyes turned into the size of dinner plates and his arm went up in a defensive fashion. "Y-You!" He pointed at him.

"I'm so glad you stayed in the same school. Otherwise, it would have been so much harder to find you," The grown man closed his eyes and innocently grinned.

Sasuke twitched at the man's creepy expression. _'Must run away, must run away!'_

"And I found you just in time too; you see there's this music video-"

"No way in Hell, Hayate. I'm through with that stuff." Sasuke scowled at him, before standing up and wiping his butt clean.

Just then, Naruto Hinata and Kiba ran to their friend's side. Hinata was the first one to speak up. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just closed his eyes and let out a "Hmpf!" in response.

"Who are you?" Naruto put his guard up as he questioned the man.

"No one!" Sasuke yelled, but that didn't stop the man from answering.

"My name is Hayate. I used to be Sasuke's agent back when he was a model." The man squinted and smiled at the teenagers.

"M-Model?" Kiba and Naruto started gagging, because they could barely hold in their laughter.

The Uchiha glared at the two boys. _'I needed the money damn it. The first year of high school, my parents cut me off for eating the last Klondike bar. Kuso I knew this would come back to haunt me!'_

"R-Really?" Hinata asked in amazement.

"Hai, Sasuke-chan was even in some commercials and magazines too, but he burned them all." Hayate explained.

'_No one must ever know!' _Inner Sasuke thought.

"Wow so Sasuke-kun is like an idol, right? Sugoi." Hinata, like any ordinary teenage girl, was star struck.

"Yes, Yes Sasuke-chan is really amazing, isn't he? Which is why I need him to cast in this music video, I'm directing. His profile really suits the character in the MV." Hayate turned towards Sasuke. _'Please say yes- this is my first big break T^T!'_

"Not interested. Anyway, why don't the band members just do it?" The dark haired boy crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

"They'll be telling the story of the MV. It's all part of the artistic vision." Hayate spread his arms wide to emphasize.

"You've wasted you're time coming here," Sasuke gave Hayate a bored expression, before shoving his hands in his pockets. (A habit he did, before he would walk away.)

Hinata stared at the older man's distressed face, and felt pity towards him. "Sasuke-kun," The Hyuuga's outburst held Sasuke in place. "You're really not going to help your old agent? I mean he came all this way to find you, and you're just going to let him down. He really needs you, and filming a video sounds like it would be fun." She tried to persuade Sasuke to reconsider, but her words didn't seem to change anything at all.

"If Sasuke-chan won't be in my video then maybe you could," Hayate swiftly placed his hand under Hinata's chin and lifted it. "You're kind of cute and your face looks so feminine. How old are you?"

Sasuke twitched and walked back to Hayate with a scowl on his face. The Uchiha then roughly squeezed the man's hand and removed it from Hinata's chin. "I'll do it."

"Excellent, Sasuke-chan! And why don't your handsome friends come too? The setting is in high school and we could definitely use more people." Hayate stated. _'I'm desperate!'_

"Sugoi, I definitely want to be in a video," Hinata grew excited.

"If Hin's going to do it then I will to," Naruto added as he pointed at himself.

"I kind of don't like being referred to as handsome by a man, but what the hell I'll go," Kiba crossed his arms.

Sasuke sent Hinata a death glare. The only reason he agreed to do it was so Hayate wouldn't bug her and here she was making trouble. It really did defeat the purpose. She really was clueless, but as he stared at Hinata's carefree expression, he really couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. _'Oh well,' _the Uchiha thought as Hayate gave him information on the time and place.

-Next Day: At the Studio-

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata all entered the studio. Hinata's eyes traveled around the area, admiring everything they landed on. Racks of girly clothing, she couldn't wear, the make-up stands, the cameras and lights, everything was amazing to her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost followed Naruto into the boy's dressing room,

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, before she entered. "Huh?" The girl flinched at the sudden contact and then turned around to see Sasuke's usual annoyed face.

"Go to the restroom, I'll bring you the clothes you have to change into," The dark haired boy pointed to the restroom with a single motion of his chin.

"Eh? Won't that look strange?" Hinata tilted her head. She really didn't want to look so obvious.

"I don't see you thinking of any plans. Anyway, coming here was your idea, baka!" Sasuke pointed out.

Hinata lowered her head and nodded. "Sorry, I'll go to the restroom then,"

Sasuke went into the locker room and grabbed Hin's outfit. "Hin had to piss, so I'm bringing him his clothes, because speed is important when changing for a shoot." The Uchiha kind of made up the last part.

"I see," Kiba commented. He wasn't surprised, and he proceeded to remove his shirt.

"That's strange," Naruto lifted his eyebrow as he watched Sasuke leave.

When everyone was dressed in their new school uniforms, they met back at the studio. Naruto was tugging on the collar of his shirt in irritation. "So itchy." The uniform they were wearing was a simple white buttoned up collar shirt with a dark blue tie.

Hinata noticed the blonde's tie was crooked and loose, which didn't surprise her since their usual uniform didn't require a tie. She watched as Naruto kept on jerking away at his collar and tugging his tie looser and looser, until it looked a mess.

Naruto was too busy eyeing his collar that he didn't notice the Hyuuga place her hands on his neck. He blushed at the sudden contact, but the girl didn't see it, she was too preoccupied with adjusting his tie. She patted his collar, and looked up at him. "There you go."

"Th-thanks Hin," Naruto lowered his head in order to hide his blush. Hinata just nodded and smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes traveled back and fourth between the pair, until they settled for scowling at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!" Suddenly, a skinny girl with red hair pulled the Uchiha into an embrace from behind. Sasuke had his guard down and twitched at the contact between them.

"K-Karin," The Uchiha continued glaring at her. Of course _she_ had to be there. Karin was a girl Sasuke met during his modeling career. She had a slim waist and small breasts, the usual model figure.

"Huh?" Hinata was surprised by the sudden outburst of the girl that was _touching_ Sasuke. She didn't believe anyone could touch him without blowing up. It was her theory.

Karin turned to notice Hinata, Naruto and Kiba. "Are these your friends, Sasuke-kun?" The red haired girl released the Uchiha and walked towards Hin. "You're so cute." Karin reached over and pinched Hin's cheeks.

"Oww!" Hinata shut her eyes, until the red head finally let go.

"Hi there!" Karin approached Naruto and pulled him into a hug. The blue eyed boy was a bit surprised, but ended up awkwardly patting her back so as not to be rude.

Hinata bit her lip and felt a bit uneasy watching them. The seconds, Karin was holding Naruto, felt like hours to the impatient Hyuuga. But finally, Karin let go and went on to hug Kiba. After that, the director called her to do a separate scene somewhere else.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!" Karin waved and Sasuke shivered at the thought of facing her again.

Then the director called Sasuke and his crew over, so he could explain the setting. He told them the part that they had to do was a scene where they were playing tennis like good friends, so they would have to film it outside where a tennis court was already set up for them. As they walked out of the studio, Naruto and Sasuke walked on ahead and Kiba and Hinata were behind them.

"You didn't seem to like Karin much huh?" Kiba asked. He smirked as he watched Hinata's eyes widen.

"Eh?" was all she could manage to retort.

"Don't worry; I don't think she's Naruto's type." The brown haired boy chuckled a bit.

"Eh?" She repeated as her cheeks began to heat up. "K-Kiba-kun, wh-what do you mean I-"

The director spoke and told everyone to get into their positions. He told Sasuke and Kiba to be one team, and Naruto and Hinata to be another team on the opposite side. There would be no audio, so they were encouraged to converse.

Sasuke threw the ball up in the air and hit it towards Naruto, who tossed it back to the other side. Kiba threw it towards Hinata, but she missed it because she was gawking at a certain blond. Sasuke noticed this and glared at her.

The Uchiha once again threw the ball up and tossed it, but this time he directed it towards Hinata and at full speed too. Of course the small girl missed; in fact she dropped the tennis racket and shielded her head. "Kyah!"

The Uchiha did this several times. _'He's trying to kill me!' _Hinata thought as she shivered and swung her racket at the incoming missile. She missed again, and the ball landed beside her.

"Oi Sasuke! What are you doing? How is Hin supposed to hit it if you keep on throwing like that?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke held a new ball in his hand and stared at the blond innocently. "What do you mean? It's not my fault Hin keeps missing,"

"Cut! Perfect!" The director called out, leaving the group of boys with confused expressions on their faces. "Sasuke and Hin look like they are very close friends in the scene. Good job, you two!" Hayate held his hands together and had hearts replacing his eyes.

'_How in the world do we look like best friends?' _Hinata would have a fear of tennis balls for life. Oh good old trauma.

"Well now that we got this small scene out of the way, I would like to inform you of the plot of this music video." Hayate clapped his hands and stared at Sasuke, before continuing. "Of course Sasuke-chan will be playing the male lead, the boyfriend and Karin will be playing your girlfriend hehe."

Sasuke twitched at hearing the red head's name. _'Fuck my life.'_

The director continued with a smile. "You're a tennis player but sometimes your girlfriend gets in the way. Then on the day of your big tournament she gets in an accident. When you find out, you miss the big game just for her, and run to her side!" Hayate wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh such a beautiful love story!"

The boys began to get creeped out by the director. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Tch, like I'd ever…" He stopped himself, before finishing his comment. His eyes stared intently at the floor as he recalled some past events.

Hinata thought the story sounded a little familiar and then it clicked when she noticed Sasuke's expression. The girl heard the director call out "Break time!" and watched as Sasuke walked over to a secluded area. She decided to follow him, when she saw the distressed look on his face. She walked up to the boy, who had his hand leaning against a tree. "Ano, Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

The Uchiha turned around and noticed the look of pity she was giving him._' _"Fine." He said.

"It's just that you looked a little depressed and- Kyahh!" Sasuke put his two hands in a fist and forcefully messed up her hair. "Who said I'm depressed? Huh!" And he really was fine. Sasuke was just a little mad at how much he had acted like his pathetic character.

"Owie Ow! Sasuke-kun that hurts!" Hinata squeaked.

Karin was searching for Sasuke, so she could watch him act, when she heard someone screaming. Her curiosity led her to Hinata, and her eyes perked up at the scene. "Huh? They sure are close," was all she could conclude.

The director called everyone over for the next scene and they obliged. "Okay the next scene will be a nice, easy going lunch time at school. There is no audio so everyone can talk and act natural."

Hinata and Sasuke were told to sit on a bench, while they had their lunch. Sasuke noticed Hinata looking at something, and he scowled when he found out she was staring at Naruto. "Bet you wish you were sitting with Naruto-baka huh?" Sasuke stated bluntly as he ate a rice ball.

Hinata was caught off guard and let out an "EEP! S-Sasuke-kun I-it's not like that," Her face became frustrated as she stared at the calm Uchiha.

"I'm just saying you're with me now, so deal with it," The boy's tone was cold.

"Hin-chan!" The director called out. "Pretend Sasuke-chan said something mean to you!"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so mean," Hinata then lightly punched Sasuke in the arm and giggled.

At first, Sasuke was stunned and just sat there, but then he faced Hinata and showed her a "You did not just do that" face. The girl stopped giggling, when Sasuke leaned on his arm and scooted closer to her, until he nudged her off the bench. Hinata landed on a pile of leaves with an "Oof!"

"You really are a bully!" Hinata yelled. She then crossed her arms and pouted in a cutesy manner as she laid in the pile of leaves.

"Hahahaha!" Sasuke looked down at her and couldn't hold back his laughter. He had never seen something so adorable and funny. This girl really was amusing.

"Aw yes this mood is good! They're acting like good friends now!" commented Hayate.

Karin had been watching the scene progress and was taken aback. "Is that really acting? I've never seen Sasuke smile like that before." The girl stared in awe at the couple.

After the scene was over, the director told everyone to change for the next scene. Sasuke was walking towards the locker room, when he was attacked by Karin yet again. "Sasuke-kunnn!"

"Gah!" His eyebrows twitched as he glared at her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I really can't wait for our romantic scene!" the red head cooed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, but then he noticed Naruto and Hinata walking into the locker rooms. As if by instinct, he ran towards them, completely ignoring Karin in the process. He swiftly grabbed Hinata's wrist before she went inside and gave her the usual glare.

"Huh?" Naruto noticed Sasuke and cocked an eyebrow.

"You go on ahead, Naruto. I want to talk to Hin about the homework we have tonight." _'Swift comeback Sasuke,' _inner Sasuke complimented himself.

"Uh... ok," Naruto stared at Sasuke suspiciously before departing.

Karin had seen the whole thing and tilted her head in confusion. "Was Sasuke-kun jealous just now, because they were walking together?" Her finger pointed at Sasuke and then at Hin, and she became dizzy. _'No! Sasuke-kun isn't gay! He isn't!' _

Hinata had finished getting dressed early and sat at one of the make-up chairs. _'Sasuke-kun really does help me out a lot. I really have to try not to be so clueless and to think carefully on what to do from now on, so I don't bother him so much. All that scowling is already causing wrinkles on his face; I don't want to add to that._' Hinata put her hand under her chin and nodded to herself. The director noticed Hin sitting down, and told her to go fetch the other boys and tell them to hurry up. Hinata didn't want to argue, so she forced herself to the locker rooms. The girl tentatively reached for the door handle, praying the boys were fully clothed. After a few seconds, Hinata finally convinced herself to open the door.

"Has anyone seen my boxers?" Naruto asked as he got up from the floor.

"Why the hell did you take'em off in the first place?" Sasuke complained.

Just then the door swung open, and Hinata came face to face with a fully naked Naruto. Her face immediately turned red and she became still. The only thing that moved was her eyes as they traveled down his chiseled chest, past his abs, and widened when they ran into a familiar friend.

The naked boy turned towards the door and noticed her. "Hin…" The blond blushed. When he noticed Hin's eyes traveling, a sudden heat spread throughout his body, and he became excited.

"Baka! Just what do u think you're doing having your private parts all exposed like that!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke threw a towel at Hinata's face and dragged her out of the steamy place. "What did I tell you?" He asked as the girl took the towel off of her. This was the second time he had had to do this. The boy was beginning to suspect that maybe she was a closet pervert after all.

"I-I'm sorry," Her face was as red as a tomato, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Sasuke in the face. "B-but the director told me to-"

"That's your excuse?" Sasuke crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, before returning to the locker room.

After that, Hinata went back to sitting in one of the make-up chairs. Her face still hadn't cooled down, and she couldn't erase the naked image of Naruto in her head.

Kiba took a seat next to her and smirked at how red her face was. "Still embarrassed about seeing Naruto naked?" He asked, jokingly.

Hinata's faced turned a darker shade of red as she retorted: "Wh-What do you mean? Seeing N-Naruto-kun naked is like seeing myself naked! I've seen n-nothing new!"

"Oh? Then why is your face so red?" The brown haired boy raised his hand and placed it on her forehead. "Are you coming down with something?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked into Kiba's concerned face. He was too close to her, so the girl gently grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "I'm fine." The Hyuuga shyly turned her head away from him.

Karin was getting her makeup done, and jealousy could be seen in her eyes as she watched the two. _'Why does that Hin kid always get so much attention, I'm the girl! He doesn't only get attention from the blond kid and this kid, but Sasuke-kun too. There's just something about this guy that pisses me off!'_

"Karin!" The director called out. "Your scene is up."

"Hai!" the girl said as she got up.

Karin's scene was behind the gate of the tennis court. She was told to watch Sasuke in amazement. Sasuke was playing tennis with some random guy.

The red head placed her hand on the gate and stared at Sasuke in confusion. Her eyebrows came together in worry. _'Sasuke-kun, you're not really gay are you? If Sasuke-kun's gay then I can't make love to him, no girl can make love to him, and if no girl can make love to him that means no babies! No cute, Chibi Sasuke babies!' _Karin started freaking out. To any Sasuke fan girl, Sasuke being gay was the end of the world.

"Cut! Karin, you're supposed to be amazed by Sasuke, not creeped out by him," The director bluntly stated with a smile, which caught Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha stared at Karin questionably and gave her a 'WTF' face.

At the end of the day, everyone was leaving the studio. Hinata walked out first, and Naruto followed after her excitedly. She was just so small and fragile that he couldn't resist putting his arm around her as they walked, and so he did. He pulled her into a headlock and sighed. "What a day eh Hin?"

"Eep!" Hinata's red face was hidden, and she could barely form words, because of how close her crush was.

"Gah!" Kiba was worried Hin was going to pass out, while Sasuke glared at the two.

"Eh? Hin what's wrong?" The blond grew worried.

"Well when a guy has seen another guy naked, he doesn't necessarily want to be hugged by that same guy," The brown haired boy stated.

A certain red headed girl watched them leave, and a bit of interest could be seen in her eyes as she watched Hinata.

-Next Day- Studio-

Everyone was gathered around to hear what the director had to say. "We will have a scene at the beach where Sasuke-chan thinks about his girlfriend and how sad and lonely he would be without her. He thinks about her so much that he can't enjoy himself with his friends." The director blushed as he announced the upcoming event. _'Yosh an excuse to have Sasuke-chan shirtless!'_

"At the beach?" Sasuke thought this would be a problem, but when he turned to look at Hinata, she was oblivious. The girl was in her own little world as usual, not that it surprised him. The fact that he was worried and that she was in la la land pissed him off, and so he trotted towards her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off into a hallway.

"Ow, what is it?" Hinata asked as she rubbed her delicate wrist. _'Why does he always have to grab me there?'_

"You like annoying me don't you? Or did u forget you're a girl!" Sasuke placed his hand against the wall, behind her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Hyuuga looked into his eyes, and noticed his frustration.

"A scene at the beach? What are you gonna wear a full cover surf suit? And what's worse is you're playing my best friend, so it'd be weird if you weren't in that scene." Sasuke watched as Hinata's eyes widened, and he realized she had no idea what to do next. "I should've never agreed to do this."

Hinata lowered her head and gave Sasuke an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; it's just recently I've been a hindrance to you. I was thinking of ways that I wouldn't be so much of a bother, and so I didn't really hear what the director said…" Her shoulders sank in shame. _'The one thing I didn't want to do,'_

Sasuke noticed the sad expression on her face and instantly became soft. Hinata may be an idiot, but she was his idiot. "Dummy, I'll go talk to the director to change the scene,"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry," Hinata apologized again.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, before walking off. He hated it when she apologized. Hinata may not have known it, but he was going to be there to help her no matter what. The Uchiha just couldn't stand back and not do anything, he knew, he tried.

In the corner of the hallway, Karin's red head poked out. The girl's eyes widened as she stared at Hinata. "H-Hin is a g-girl?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Is this too long? Like I said I want more drama so I added Karin as the mean girl. What will she do now that she knows? Use it against her to get Sasuke? Share make-up tips? Who knows?

Also I want to know that if you guys want something to happen in this story, like if you have suggestions then REVIEW and I'll make it happen. I wanna know what you guys want.


End file.
